The Gunfighter and The Lady
by WildeWulf
Summary: Gunfighter, Nick Wilde, wins a game of poker. Unbeknownst to him, it is against a gang leader. One who has recently completed a bank heist. He meets a founders daughter on his way to rendezvous with his friend Finnick. Can he win the Lady's heart and keep his hide intact?
1. Their First Meeting

**The Gunfighter and The Lady**

"Royal Flush! Wilde wins the pot." The bobcat dealer calls out while collecting the cards. Nick meanwhile collecta the cash in the middle of the poker table. The only other mammal there, a medium sized coyote, glares at him with a sneer curling his lip.

"Much appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me. As much as I would love to continue playing, you don't seem tohave anything left to lose." Nick pulls out a large bill and places it back on the table. "Have a nightcap on me."

"I don't know how you did it, but you wont get away with cheating me Wilde." The coyote stands, baring his fangs.

"My good Sir, I never cheat. You're just easy to read." With that he turns and leaves the fuming coyote behind. Said cpyote can do nothing but watch, considering the establishment has a strict no weapons policy.

Nick heads up to the room he has rented for the night. Once inside he locks the door and plops down onto the surprisingly soft bed. Sighing, he makes himself more comfortable and settles in for a quick nap.

Morning sees Nick miles away from any form of civilization. He travels for three days, sleeping on the open ground with only the stars above him. Running low on provisions, Nick is pleased to stumble across a town. He pauses when he reads the towns name.

"Bunnyburrow? Wonderful." Sighing in resignation, he trudges into town.

"Judith, Dan Leaps is here. Are you ready?" Bonnie calls, knocking gently on the door.

"Yes Mother." Judy opens her door and walks out in a pale yellow dress with a cream colored bow arround her slim waist, accentuating it. Quickly grabing her starw sun hat before closing the door and following her mother through the burrow. "Must I really go on this outing?"

"Judith, your father is just trying to find you a good match. If you do not like him then you do not have to go with him again. Just give him a chance." Bonnie places her paw on Judiths cheek, rubbing it affectionately.

"I will try, but if he is anything like the others it is not going to work out." She smiles ruefully at her mother.

"I understand, however I expect you to behave appropriately. Also your brother James will be your chaperone between here and town. So do not return without him." She points her finger authoritatively at her daughter.

"Yes Mother." They hug before Bonnie shoos her into the foyer.

"I'm working with my father to become his deputy and the sheriff once he retires." The dusty brown buck boasts.

"Fascinating, and how is that going?" Judy struggles to remain interested as Dan talks her ear off.

"My father says that he should be able to deputize me in the next month or two. At which point I will be able to start my own family." He stops and pulls her close to him. Much to her discomfort. "Would you be willing to be part of that family?"

"Excuse me!? This is our first time in each other's company. I am not prepared to make a decision like that right now." Judy pulls out of his hold.

"But my brothers'..." Dan is shocked at her refusal.

"I am not some easy to seduce doe. Do not assume anything about me." She turns to leave and find her brother.

"Judith wait! Do not walk away from me, I'm not done talking to you." Dan grabs her arm forcing her to stop.

"Let go! I have nothing more to say to you." She tires to pull her arm away but he just tightens his grip.

"Your father is already in negotiations with mine. This was only a formality." He gives her a rough shake.

"We will see about that." She pulls her arm away finally. Scanning for her brother, Judy spots something else. "What is your father doing."

Turning, Dan sees what she is talking about. "Just some predator scum."

"Do not bad mouth someone you know nothing about. The only 'scum' I see is you." Judy leaves Dan stunned and walks over to the sheriff. "Sheriff Leaps, what seems to be the problem?"

"Stay out of this Miss Hopps." The larger version of Dan states wothout looking away from the red fox infront of him.

"I just want to buy provisions. I have the money to pay." The fox turns his pleading green eyes to the grey bunny doe.

"Money stolen from some helpless prey no doubt." The sheriff doesn't even try to hide his contempt.

"Sheriff, that is inappropriate. You cannot prove that he stole anything. If he can pay for the provisions then we should allow him to." Putting her paws on her hips and staring down the sheriff.

"I don't want a _fox_ anywhere near my kits." The red todd pins his ears back at the way the sheriff says the word 'fox'.

"So be it. If you wont help him, I will." She grabs the foxs' paw and drags him off in the direction of her family's burrow. Completely forgetting about her brother.

"Miss you don't need to do this." He slows his pace forcing Judy to either slow down or release his paw. She does bother.

"Someone needs to show the Tri-Burrows how to treat other mammals. Unless you do not wish for my help?" She peaks over her shoulder with her ears down.

"No, No! I appreciate your help very much. I just hope this does not cause you any trouble." His ears purk forward in alarm.

"I will be in more trouble for yelling at the sheriffs son, no mater how much he deserved it." At this Nick stops walking making Judy stop as well.

"The sheriffs son?" Emerald green eyes look into pools of lush purple.

"It...It is personal." She looks down at her feet.

"My apologies. I did not mean to pry." They stand in awkward silence for a minute. "I'm Nicholas Wilde." He extends his paw out for her to shake.

"Oh! I am Judith Hopps." She takes his paw in hers and shakes it. Nicholas bends over to her hight and presses his lips gently to her knuckles.

"Judith, thank you for rescuing me from the sheriff." Straightening up, Nicholas smiles roguishly at her. Judith looks up at him speachless for a few seconds before snaping out of it.

"You are welcome. Shall we get you those provisions?" She gives him a shy smile while turning back towards home.

"Lead the way." His longer legs allow him to catch up to her in two quick steps.


	2. The Burrow

Hundreds of ears stand at attention above the stalks of hay, as Judith leads Nicholas down the dusty road leading to the burrow. Twitching and honing in on the strange voice accompanying their sister, that can be heard over the turkeys and chickens. A handful take off, unnoticed, towards their home in search of their parents. As Nick and Judy approach, an older pair of bunnies steps out of a two story wood and window building that is framed by well tended saguaros, not at all fazed by his species nor the twin guns on his hips.

"Mother! Father! I am home!" She runs up to them, causing her sun hat to fall at Nick's feet. He picks it up and dusts it off as he watches Judy.

"Welcome home Carrot Cake. How was your day?" Her father, a sturdy brown buck, hugs her close.

"It was boring. All he did was boast about himself." After returning his hug she steps back.

"I wish to hear how it went but first, who is your friend?" The grey matriarch looks over at the fox patiently holding the sun hat.

"This is Nicholas Wilde. Nicholas, these are my parents. Bonnie and Stuart Hopps." She runs up to him, grabbing his paw, and drags him over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for just dropping by." Nick shakes Stu's paw first then Bonnies.

"No worries. You are not the first mammal out Judith has brought home for one reason or another, and I doubt you'll be the last." Stu claps him on the shoulder surprising the todd. Before they can ask what the reason is they are distracted by somebunny calling to them.

"Mother! Father! Is Judith here?!" A Tall black buck calls out, running up the lane.

"Oh no, James! I am so sorry. I completely forgot you were supposed to walk me home. I was so angry at Dan and his father. Can you forgive me?" She pleads with her paw on her brothers shoulder as he is bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Of course, but what did Dan and his father do?" James asks, glancing up at her.

"Dan practically proposed, and this was our first outing together. He was under the impression that I was easy." This information stirs irritation in her father.

"Well those talks are now over, how dare he assume such a thing." Bonnie states, calming her husband.

"That is what I implied to Dan." Judy informs them smugly.

"And the Sheriff?" Finally catching his breath, James straitens up.

"He was harassing Nicholas. Refused to allow him to buy provisions for his trip. Said he probably stole what money he has, but I could tell by how he said it that the real reason is because Nicholas is a fox." All eyes turn to said fox. "I could not just stand there and do nothing." Her anger spikes again and she clenches her paws into fists.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Nick tries to calm her.

"But that is not fair." She complains.

"I have learned that life isn't always fair. That is why it is a pleasant surprise to find a mammal like you who does not care what I am." He places her sun hat softly upon her head, over her lowered ears.

"I will have a talk with David later. Come Nicholas, join us for supper." Stu motions for Nick to follow him.

"I shall have a room ready for you by tonight." Bonnie states following her husband.

"A room?! I can't impose upon you that much." He pauses in his tracks.

"I will not take 'no' for an answer." Bonnie demands, not looking back.

"Come on Nicholas. Bunnies do not eat foxes so there is nothing to fear." Judy grabs his paw and pulls him along as he sighs in defeat.

"As the Lady wishes." He is pleased to see pink crawl up Judy's ears at his words. He follows her through large double doors, surprised to see that there wasn't a second floor after all.

"Do you get many quests that are bigger then bunnies?" Nick asks, awed at the size of the interior.

"Occasionally. Though only for meals and business. That is why you will have a room in the burrow." Judy explains. Nick is startled when Bonnie opens what he thought was a closet and beckons him through. As he steps through the door, his hind paws make contact with a worn, ornate wooden spiral staircase.

"Wow." Ducking just a bit, Nick makes his way to the bottom. "How far down are we?"

"About twenty feet. You can stay in the lounge with Judith while dinner is being finished." Stu opens a door just down the hall from the base of the stairs.

Judy follows Nick into the room and sits on a plush chair. Nick tentatively sits on the single love seat. They sit in silence while he observes his surroundings. Real wood panels line the walls as planks make up the floor. All the seats have matching upholstery and the mantel above the river stone fireplace is marble. Blunting the show of wealth is the small familial touches covering every available space. Pawmade gifts from young kits, well worn quilts over all the seats. Family photos, though few, proudly displayed.

"Your family are more welcoming then most. It's refreshing." Smiling, he addresses his hostess.

"We have learned not to assume we know how a mammal will be based solely on whether they are prey or not. Judith taught us that." Bonnie answers causing him to jump a little, then joins them in the lounge.

"Is dinner ready?" Judy stands up and walks over to her mother.

"It is, and I have managed to get Nicholas some chicken." Bonnie motions for them to follow her.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm an omnivore, I can survive on vegies for a while." He explains, standing up.

"Nonsense. You are our guest and it was no trouble. We raise them ourselves." She chides him gently as any good matriarch would do.

After dinner, and his subsequent swarming by a kerfluffle of tiny rabbits, Judy shows him the room her mother prepared for him. "I hope you will be comfortable tonight. We had to pull three beds together so there would be enough room for you. If you need anything, James is the first room. He can assist you with anything." She opens the door and shows him the room.

"I'm sure it'll be more comfortable then the bare ground. Thank you again for all you have done. I would walk you to your room but I'm pretty sure I would become lost on my way back." He smirks at Judy who giggles.

"I am sure you would. Good night Nicholas. I will see you in the morning." As she turns to leave, Nick grabs her paw, gently stopoing her.

"Good night Judith." After giving her paw a feather light kiss, Nick shuts the door.

"Judith, breakfast is almost ready. Could you go wake your guest? Gently, he is nocturnal." Bonnie turns to shoo her daughter.

"Okay." Judy walk off a bit when her mother calls to her again.

"If he does not wake to you knocking on the door you might need to go in and wake him." This causes Judy to turn back to her mother in horror.

"But...but what if he sleeps in the fur?!" Her voice raises an octave.

"You have seen your brothers many times. You will be fine." Bonnie doesn't even pause in what she is doing.

"But he is not one of my brothers." She attempts.

"Judith." Said bunny looks to her mother hopefully. "Just go wake your guest."

Nodding, Judy takes off to the boys wing. Racing down one hall she stops in front of Nicks door. She knocks loudly on the door. "Nicholas, It is time to wake up."

Grumbling is all she gets. "Please get up. I do not wish to go in there." This time silence is her only answer. Sighing with a pleading look aimed at the ceiling, she goes in closing the door behind her. Walking up she can see his snout sticking out from under the covers. Giggling at how cute it was when his noes started twitching, Judy touches her paw to it.

"Nicholas wake up." He licks the paw on his nose making her pull her paw back.

"Five more minutes Carrots." He mumbles as he burrows completely under the covers.

"Carrots?" Judy asks confused. At her words the bundle of fox and blankets tills. "Am I Carrots?"

"Judith!" Nick shoots into a sitting position staring at her in shock. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You did not answer when I knocked. Breakfast is ready." She watches him relax before continuing. "So, am I Carrots?"

"Well, yes." He pins his ears back in worry.

"Why Carrots?" She asks innocently, sitting down in the only chair in the room.

"Your dad called you Carrot Cake and it kind of stuck with me as Carrots. I'm sorry." He looks away from her.

"I like it. As long as you are the only one that uses it." She gets up and saunters to the door. Opening it Judy peaks at him over her shoulder. "Get moving or we will be late." Nick is left dumbstruck until he hears the soft click of the door shutting.

"Yes ma'am." Judy can hear him jump out of bed as she pulls her red ears over her equally red face. By the time Nick opens the door, Her face and ears are back to normal.

"Ready?" Nick nods at her question and holds out his arm. Smiling, Judy tucks her paw into the crook of his elbow. "You know, it is only breakfast with my family. You are not going to need your six-shooters."

"I rarely go anywhere without them." He places his muzzle close to her ears and whispers, "Plus if you continue flirting like you did earlier, I might need them to keep your dad and brothers from turning me into a rug." He chuckles at the pink creeping along her ears.

"That was not... I was not... oh shut up." She looks away from him. They enter the dinning hall in companionable silence.

"Remind me why I agreed to help with the hay?" Nick grunts with exertion while lifting a bundle of hay onto a cart.

"Because my father asked." Judy replies while holding out the glass of lemonade. "And then I did."

"Right. I think it was your wide eyed pleading look that did me in." He smacks his lips in pleasure after a long pull on the cold beverage. "Ahh, that's good. My thanks." Nick returns the glass to Judy before hauling another bail onto the cart.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Mother says to come in once the cart is full." Instead of heading back to the burrow, Judy hops onto the front of the cart to watch.

"Enjoying the show?" Smirking, Nick hauls another bail onto the others.

"Very much." Half lidded pools of purple, sparkling with mirth, lock with mischievous greens.

"What would your mother say if she heard you?" Pausing in his work, Nick slides up in front of her.

"Hmm, good choice?" Judy leans closer.

"I sure hope so." Nick reaches up to place a paw on her cheek. A pleased purr rumbles softly threw his chest when she leans into his touch.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jumping apart, Nick and Judy turn to see her brother James watching them with a knowing smile. Nick looks at the ground rubbing the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

"Nope. What 'cha need?" Judy is too busy hiding behind her ears to contribute.

"Mom sent me to help finish the cart so you wouldn't miss lunch. Though I doubt either of you would've minded missing it." Snickering at their reactions, James picks up a bail and carries it over to the cart.

"I can get them up there if you'll arrange them." Nick takes the bail from James and tosses it onto the cart.

"Sounds good. That way Judy can watch you some more." James hops up after the bail and moves it to a good position.

"You know James, sometimes I hate you." After throwing a clump of dirt at her brother, who ducked it, Judy saunters off towards the burrow.

"Where you going Judy?" James asks.

"I refuse to hang around when I am being teased." James shrugs and turns back to Nick expecting a new bail. Instead, he witnesses Nick watching Judy walk away.

"Like what you see?" James is surprised when Nick replies, not expecting to have been heard.

"Very much." Nick starts, realizing he said that out load. He groans when he looks to James and sees said bunnies 'cat-that-ate-the-canary' grin.

"You like my sister don't you." He asks while motioning for Nick to grab another bail.

"Your father is going to kill me, skin me, and hang my hide above the mantle as a warning." He grabs a bail and hauls it over to the cart before continuing. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. Judy's a special doe. Didn't even get mad a Gideon. Just at everyone who ran him and his ma out of town." James comments while putting the newest bail in place.

"Who's Gideon?" Nick asks.

Gideon Grey. Him and his ma were the only foxes the Tri-Burrows had seen till you. His ma assisted the baker so Gid could go to school. Only found out after they were run out that his pa used to beat him and his ma." Nick is fascinated with the tale but continues bringing bails.

"Why was he run out? What's it got to do with Judith?" He pauses in his task long enough to ask.

"You felt those scars on Judy's cheek?" Nick nods slowly in dread. "Gideon gave them to her. Don't know exactly what started the whole thing but Judy got between him and her friend. She was just trying to defuse the situation but he got mad and lashed out at her. The other clans and sadly some of our own used that as a reason to get rid of them." He looks to his paws shaking his head.

"And Judith?" Nick's tail curls around his feet.

"Ripped us all a new one. She's the one that told us about his pa. I still wonder what happened to them after we kicked 'em out." James climbs down after adjusting the last bail.

"If it's the same Gideon Grey that I know, he's in the town between here and Zootopia. Trying to sell his pies when he can." Nick points in the general direction of the town.

"Truly? Well for Gid's sake I hope they're one and the same. You should tell Judy." They trudge together towards the burrow.

"I think I will." After a minute of quiet walking Nick starts. "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone about my interest in your sister. I would very much like for your father to **not** try and kill me."

"They wont hear anything from me, but you'll need to try harder in hiding it or they'll figure it out anyway." James nudges Nick with his elbow.

"Right. I'll work on that." Nick rubs the back of his neck with a paw.

Evening comes with the sun painting the sky a fiery orange behind the mountains. Nick enters the makeshift washroom set up for him to take a bath. Stripping off his clothes and gun belt, Nick climbs into the steaming copper tub just big enough for him. He proceeds to scrub away the days grime, pleased with the work he had accomplished. Submerging completely under the water, Nick doesn't hear Judy talking with her sibling.

"Since he has already been told, I will just drop these off before he climbs in." She enters the makeshift washroom and places a pile of towels next to his clothes. Confused she looks around in time to see Nick stand up in the tub. He is facing away from her so he doesn't know she is there yet. "Oh!" Her surprise draws his attention and he turns to face her.

Russet and cream fur cling to his lean frame as water drips off back into the tub. The light splashes are the only sound. Lavender eyes roam over his body as ears turn red while his tail curls around to cover his privates. Nick clears his throat, drawing her eyes up to his.

"As much as I appreciate the ogling, I'd like to live long enough to see where it leads." He watches as she struggles for words, becoming redder by the moment.

"Towels." She manages to squeak out pointing at them before bolting out of the room. Heart pounding, Nick slicks as much water from his fur before exiting the tub and grabbing the aforementioned towels. Heart finally calm, fur dry and dressed, Nick enters the burrow for dinner.

"That was fast. I thought Judy just took you the towels." One of Judy's older sisters asks. Judy's ears drop hiding her blush.

"Yes...yes she did. I had just gotten out and she..." All ears were tuned in on him. "passed them to me...through the...curtain." Nick holds his tail in front of him protectively.

"Riiiight...what ever." The sister shrugs and turns to her own kit. Just then, Bonnie enters with a giant pot of stew followed by ten of her kits all carrying baskets of bread bowls. Nick offers to help with the pot but is sent to sit next to Judy as the bowls are passed out.

After dinner Judy walks Nick to his room again. She twiddles her paws when they reach his door. Nick kneels down to be on her level.

"What's a matter Carrots?" Placing his knuckle under her chin, he makes her look at him. Though there is no force behind the touch.

"I am truly sorry for walking in on you. I did not think you had gotten there yet." Apologetic purple stare into sympathetic green.

"No worries. My tail covered the most important parts." He rubs her cheek, feeling the scars again. "That reminds me. I might know what happened to your Gideon Grey. If he's the same pudgy red fox I know then he's a baker in a town not too far from here."

Her eyes grow wide and a smile graces her muzzle. "I only know one pudgy Gideon Grey. Thank you for telling me how he is doing." Grabbing his shirt, Judy pulls him closer for a quick kiss to his snout. "Good night Nicholas."

With a pleased grin on his muzzle he watches until that fluffy tail of hers disappears around the corner. James sees the interaction and smiles.

"You tell her about Gideon?" Nick only nods in the affirmative. Chuckling, he waves to Nick. "'Night Nick."

"'Night." He replies then he closes the door, disrobes, climbs into bed, and falls into a pleasant sleep.

AN: Not sure how this is supposed to work so here we go.

Another chapter Yay! I am shooting for posting once a week just so you know. Hope you enjoy!


	3. A Proposal is Made

For the next four days Nick decides to stay with Judy. He tells himself it's just for one more day, that he'll leave in the morning. However, every morning when he opens his eyes to see her lovely lavender ones, he can't bring himself to go. So he stays and they become more familiar with each other, closer, oblivious to the watchful eyes of her parents.

Gentle teasing touches lead to chaste kisses. These kisses lead to more impassioned ones when they believe no one is looking. With Judy spending her time away from him watching as he helps on her families lands. Her family is grateful to him for the help, as they are able to get their products to town sooner.

On the fourth day Nick stretches in the warm sunlight, much to Judy's pleasure. She watches his lean muscles play under the soft cream fur of his belly and chest, he had taken off his shirt in an attempt to not over heat. Judy sits with his head in her lap as she runs her claws through the fur along his ears causing him to rumble deep in his throat.

"You are easy to please." In her other paw is a mint green lace parasol that matches her favorite sundress. It was quickly becoming Nick's favorite too. With how it clings to her curves before flaring at her hips. Thin pastel green cotton with a mint green lace overlay.

"You just always seem to get the right spots." His reply is breathy.

"Hmmm, I am glad. I like pleasing you." Judy leans over kissing him, using the parasol as a shield from any possible prying eyes. He places a paw on her cheek to keep the kiss going. Finally, she pulls back but keeps the contact of his paw.

"Come with me." He is a little surprised at his own boldness, not meaning to speak the words he was thinking. Nick rubs his thumb over the scars on her cheek as she looks to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She inquires with a tilt of her head.

"As much as I want to, I can't stay here. I should have met up with my friend already. We're heading to Zootoipa." Sitting up, he turns to look at her. "I want to take you with me."

"I have never left the Tri-Burrows." She confesses with her ears down, then gives him a timid smile. "When are you thinking of leaving?"

"Soon. I can wait a week if you'll come with, if you need time." He looks at her hopefully with ears laid down half way.

"That is not a lot of time." She looks at her lap, thinking.

"I know it's sudden, asking you to come. Honestly, if you need time to think it over I can wait." Nick gently lifts her chin to look into her eyes. "I'll just send a letter to my friend explaining the delay."

"Alright. I will talk to my mother, see what she has to say." She stands up dusting off her dress. "I will let you know soon."

Before leaving, Judy gives him a loving kiss. Nick deepens it by getting to his knees and wrapping his arms around her slim waist, pulling her flush against him. After a full minute he releases her reluctantly. Then watches her return to the burrow. A whine escaping him as he can tell she's conflicted.

"Mother?" Bonnie turns from her knitting to her daughter. "May I speak with you?...In private?" This gets Judy lots of questioning looks from her siblings in the grand sitting room. She fiddles with her ears nervously.

"Of course dear." Bonnie leads Judy to the Master bedroom just down the hall. Before closing the door she yells to the rest of her brood in that area of the burrow. "I want none of you listening in on this." Feet scrambling was her only reply. It takes Judy a few minutes to collect her courage. Bonnie sits on her bed and waits patiently for her.

"Nicholas is...he is planning on leaving...soon." When Judy looks to her mother, Bonnie can see the confliction in her eyes.

"He was only passing through, and he has stayed longer then planned." She motions her daughter to sit with her on the bed, who complies.

"I know that, but...he wants me to go...with him." Tentatively, Judy looks up at her mother. The knowing smile Bonnie gives her was not what she was expecting.

"You want to go with him but are afraid we will not approve." Judy nods in answer. "All we want is your happiness. We can see this, but I want to hear it from you. Does he make you happy?"

"Very much so." Judy blushes deeply, thinking of the kiss they shared not too long ago.

"Then you have my blessing. Go with him. Do not look so surprised, I saw this coming." Judy giggles and hugs Bonnie. "Your father will be more stubborn about it. Just remember that it is only on principle that he is. You are one of his precious daughters after all. I recommend having Nicholas talk to him about taking you away."

A short while later

"You want me to what!? Oh he's going to shoot me." Looking at his bunny, Nick sees the pleading in her violet eyes. "You are going to be the death of me, Carrots. Where is he?"

"You are the best! He is in the storeroom making sure James did not take too much produce with him to market." Stretching to her fullest height, she kisses the underside of his muzzle.

"If I'm not back by dinner, then you have a new rug." She backpaws his chest at his antics.

"Quiet you. He is not going to skin you. Besides, I bet you are better with those six shooters then he is with any gun." She leads him in the direction of her father.

Nick chuckles while taking off his belt holsters. "I'm meeting him as a suitor for his daughters paw, not as some bandit trying to steal her away. I want his blessing, not his surrender."

"This is why I love you." He hands her his holsters and guns. With a look of determination, Nick gives her a chaste kiss before heading to his fate.

"Stuart Sir?" Nick peaks his head into the storeroom. Which is more like a huge barn with how much produce the family of bunnies needed.

"In the back!" Stu meets him at the door to the back office. "What can I do for you Nicholas?"

"Um well...you see, I was thinking that it was about time I got on with my journey, and..." Nick holds his tail in much the same way as when he first met the Hopps'.

"Ah, right. Well it will be sad to see you go but we can't keep you from what you wish to do. And do not even think about trying to pay for these provisions, you have earned them." Stu turns to his ledger.

"About that sir, I need to.." Stu stops him.

"How many days to your destination?" Not wanting to anger the bunny, he answers the question.

"It's a three day trip to Cactus Creek. My friend will have more provisions there, but.." Stu returns to his desk writing down numbers, mumbling to himself.

"You will need enough for two mammals, so that's eighteen meals. But I want her to be comfortable so Bonnie will need to make some carrot cake to send with." His mumbles confuse and spark hope in Nick.

"Sir?" Nick's ears prick forward and his tail wags softly behind him.

"If you plan on taking my little Carrot Cake with you, then I plan *sniffle* on making her *sob* comfortable. And that means *sniffle, sob* sending you with enough that she wants for n..nothing." His shoulders start shaking as the tears fall freely.

"Does this mean we have your blessing?" Nick was not prepared for Stu to turn and cling to him.

"Only because *sob* you make her ha..happy and *sob* treat her right. So if you hurt my baby I will skin you alive and use your hide as decoration. Understand?" Stu's grip is tight on Nick's chest, pulling fur. The sudden change in Stu's demeanor, from sad to protective, unnerves Nick.

"Perfectly." He replies wide eyed and nodding vigorously.

"Good. Now let's go see what my BonBon has for dinner. We will prepare your provisions when you two are ready to leave." Together they walk the short distance to the burrow in companionable silence. Once inside the eating hall, Judy wanders up to them.

"So, seeing as Nicholas is still breathing, I take it the talk went well?" She poses this as a question.

"I might have a couple patches of fur missing but yes it did." Nick smiles warmly at her. Excited, Judy throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Nick's fur, ears, and tail stand on end from the suddenness. Once recovered he holds her to him and reciprocates. That is until they notice the utter silence in a room full of nearly three hundred bunnies.

With Nick still holding her up, they look to face her family. The crowd burst into deafening noise. Most of it wolf whistles and cat calls. Though Nick is certain he could hear sobs mixed in. Then jumbles of comments with only a few truly heard.

"'Bout time."

"Took you long enough Judy."

"Are they going to get married now?"

"Pull yourself together Stu."

"Of course they'll marry, they kissed didn't they?"

"We're going to have a fox in the family!"

"Are they going to have kits?"

"Can they have kits?"

"I hope so, that would be adorable."

"You think he will be too big for her? You know, down there?"

"I wonder how big it is."

"Okay that is enough! Everyone sit down, it is time to eat." As Bonnie corrals the younger kits to their table, Stu ushers the mortified couple to the main table.

"You better not find out the answer to those last two before you're married, you hear?" Stu's stern look is slightly ruined by the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Yes sir." Nick answers, Judy being too embarrassed to speak. Conversation is still mainly focused on the newly exposed couple. Nick and Judy try very hard to not listen in. The red tinges to their faces is testament to how well that is not working. Halfway through dinner James walks in.

"James you missed it! Nick and Judy kissed!" One of the younger kits calls out. James stops in his advance on the main table.

"In front of everyone?" He looks at the aforementioned couple, grinning. "Tell me all about it later. I heard some worrisome news while in town."

"Spill it then." Stu motions him to the main table. James takes the empty seat next to Nick.

"Sheriff just got word that a posse of bandits might be headed our way. Apparently they're hitting every town between Springfalls and Zootopia. Something about looking for a certain mammal." James devours the food placed in front of him, talking between mouthfuls.

"Do they know which posse?" Nick asks, thoughtful.

"Can't remember the name but their boss is supposedly a coyote." Nick flinches minutely. "Funny thing is, they leave every mammal unharmed. Well, except for the ones that refuse to answer their questions. They didn't kill any of them but they did mangle them up a bit." He finishes the soup then digs into the bread bowl.

"Who are they looking for? Any description?" Bonnie asks horrified.

"Nothing. Either the posse doesn't describe the mammal or no one wants to repeat it. All we got is that they claim the mammal cheated at poker, taking all the bosses money from their most recent heist. We're the last place for them to look before Zootopia." The main table falls silent, contemplating. Nick most of all. Judy grips his paw and looks at him worriedly. He squeezes her paw back with a reassuring smile. Dinner eventually winds down with quiet talks about how sales went at market.

"Come on Nicholas. I wish to look at the stars." Judy takes his paw and leads him out of the burrow. Leaving behind the sexual innuendos called out by her siblings. Atop a soft dirt hill, surrounded by sage bushes, they stop.

"Judith, I..." She places her paw on his snout to quiet him.

"Let me see those patches of missing fur." Nick pricks his ears forwards.

"Carrots?" He holds the paws she attempts to slide under his shirt.

"I want to make sure you are not permanently damaged." Unable to resist her pleading look, Nick assists in the removal of his shirt. Silky grey paws roam through his soft cream ruff. Nick emanates a pleased rumble that Judy can only feel. "You can growl, I wont be afraid."

"I'm trying...to restrain myself. Your father will...skin me if I claim you... before I marry you." Pants caused by roaming paws break up his speech. Stilling her paws and looking deep into her eyes, Nick continues. "And I intend to marry you first." Taking advantage of her shock, Nick picks her up then lays her gently on his discarded shirt. He pins her in place, using his elbows for support to keep much of his weight off her.

"Nicholas." His name, spoken breathily, sends shivers up his spine. Nick runs his teeth lightly along the rim of her ear, emitting a growl from deep within his chest. The sound so close to her ear and the feel from where their chests touch, causes heat to spread throughout her body and her nose to quiver in anticipation.

"Turnabout's fair play, Carrots." They share an impassioned kiss with her paws exploring every inch of his chest and back.

After nearly a half hour of heavy petting, Nick pulls her to her feet. Then retrieves his shirt. "It's late. Let's get you to bed."

"Will you be joining me?" She entwines her paw with his as they head down the hill.

"Sadly no. I want to live long enough to see you in a frilly white dress. Then take you out of it." Even as a deep blush runs rampant across her face and ears, a smile graces her muzzle.

"And when will that be?" She asks demurely.

"Soon I hope." After a moments pause he asks, "I'm not overstepping like that one buck am I?"

"No, not at all." She chirrs as she leans against him. They continue their walk in companionable silence. After a while they stop outside her door, Nick finally learning the ins and outs of the burrow. Nick kisses her gently while opening her door, then nudges her inside. "Good night Carrots."

"Good night Nicholas." The door shuts softly behind her.

 **A/N: Thank You for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Them and the comments make my day! Hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Altair1812: Glad you like it and I will try my best to be a bit more meticulous.**


	4. A Bullet With His Name

Judy knocks on Nick's door before entering, expecting to see him bundled under the blankets. Only Nick isn't there this time. Even his things are gone. His sachle, his six shooters, everything. The only trace that any mammal had been there is his lingering sent and a note left on the pillow. With trembling paws, Judy opens the note. A shiny object falls out, making a tinking sound as it hits the floor. Confused, she picks it up. It is an unused bullet about as long as her palm, with his name inscribed along the length. Worry scrunches her face as she returns her attention to the paper in her other paw.

 **My Dear Judith,**

 **I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night. Especially after**

 **everything that happened yesterday. I have my reasons. If all**

 **goes well, I will tell them to you. For now, I leave you a bullet**

 **with my name on it. It is said that those who live by the gun,**

 **there is a bullet out there with their name on it and that is the**

 **one that will take their life. Most of us take a bullet and carve**

 **our names into them, then keep them on us as a morbid good**

 **luck charm. Mine I give to you, to either keep safe or use on me.**

 **If I am to die I'd rather it be by your paws. It is the least I deserve**

 **for hurting you.**

 **Forever Yours**

 **Nicholas**

Her tears don't stop even when her mother finds her an hour later kneeling on the circular carpet. The bullet clutched to her chest in a death grip, the note forgotten on the floor. Bonnie cradles her grieving daughter to her as she reads the note herself. Her ears fall as silent tears slide down her cheeks at her daughter's plight.

"Oh Judith." Bonnie rubs her ears trying to comfort her as Stu walks in with Judy's siblings crowding the door.

"What should I *sob* should I do?" She buries her face in her mothers chest. All ears in the vicinity droop at her soft whimpers.

"I do not know." Bonnie whispers while Stu reads the paper she hands him. Hushed questions can barely be heard in the background. James at the forefront can only guess. None knowing what has happened.

"I don't understand. Why would he leave, abandoning her after getting our blessing?" He looks to his wife and grieving kit. Understanding hits and James' ears shoot up.

"It's the bandits heading this way. They think Nick cheated and want their money back." Judy glares, teary eyed, at her brother over their mothers shoulder. "Whoa, don't give me that look. I know he'd never cheat but a gang of bandits will use any excuse. Or none at all."

"But why run?" Stu cringes at the twin glares he receives from his wife and daughter. Two sets of burning amethysts bore into him.

"He would not run." Judy's ears fall down her back in hurt, again. "I just do not know what he is thinking... I need to be alone."

"Of course dear." Bonnie releases her and watches her climb into his bed, curling into a tight ball under the covers. She leaves, ushering everyone away. Before James can wander off Bonnie stops him. "Keep an ear tuned in and watch that door. When she comes out, do not let her out of your sight. I am afraid she will try to follow after him." He nods and returns silently to lean against the door. The hours drag on. There are times he thinks she has passed out, only for the sniffles to continue. Towards evening her sobs fall silent and James knows she has truly fallen asleep.

Morning comes and she awakens surrounded by warmth and his sent. Heart seizing in pain, knowing he is not there, Judy extracts herself from the covers still clutching the bullet for dear life. Eyes puffy and fur rumpled, she grabs the letters sitting on the bedside table before opening the door. A thump informs her that someone slept against it. Looking down, the intense blue eyes of her brother James greet her.

"I need to go into town." James extricates himself from the bunny burrito he made during the night and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Sending Nick a letter?" James lets her go when she gives his shoulder a light push.

"I am sending Gideon a letter. If Nick is not there when it arrives hopefully Gideon can send Nick's to him." She trudges slowly down the hall heading for the main door, James following closely behind.

"Wait, Mom made this for you." He hands her a tiny cotton pouch attached to a leather thong. "So you can wear Nick's bullet if you want."

"Thank you." She tucks the bullet safely in the pouch before putting the whole thing around her neck.

"You can thank Mom when we get back from town." He slings his arm around her shoulders and leads the way.

* * *

Sitting at the worn counter of the only bar in the Tri-Burrows is David Leaps. Next to him is a female Black Footed cat, her hazel eyes staring sweetly at the sheriff. A gentle smile graces her muzzle carefully obscuring her sharp teeth.

"So sheriff, anything interesting happen recently?" She asks the drunk bunny.

"Not much happens in the Tri-Burrows. That's why I like it." After putting the shot glass down, David smacks his lips in pleasure. The cat sighs in disappointment. "Other then that fox earlier this week, you've been the most interesting thing to happen in my time as sheriff."

"A fox was here?" Her ears prick forward at this.

"Was looking to buy provisions. Probably with stolen money. I was handling the problem when that Hopps girl interjected herself into the mix. Left my son in the middle of their courtship. Should'a known she was no good." He takes a swig of the beer sitting in front of him.

"What happened with the fox?" She asks mildly but the twitch in her ear betrays her interest.

"The Hopps girl took him to her family farm. Haven't seen him since. Guess he got his supplies and went on his way." She starts taping a claw on her lip slowly, thinking.

"What was the Hopps girls name?" He stairs sadly into his empty tankard before answering.

"Judith. She was supposed to marry my son but...where are you going?" The cat had stood up and placed a stack of bills on the bar.

"I've got things to do. Have some more to drink on me." She walks out ignoring his grin of pleasure. Walking across the town square, she stops and sniffs the air. She turns in a slow circle before heading into the light breeze coming from the town entrance. Two bunnies, a black buck and a grey doe, walk through as the cat's companion catches up to her.

"What'd you find?" The Meerkat looks at the bunnies, confused.

"He was here. Went home with a Judith Hopps. Bunny." She nods her head towards the bunnies. "His sent was coming from that direction. I bet you she knows where he's going. Get the Boss, we might want to acquire bait for our slippery friend." Her companion takes off, only drawing raised eyebrows from some of the older bunnies in town. After following the two bunnies through town, the black footed cat sees the Meerkat with another.

* * *

"Are you Judith Hopps?" Both Judy and James stop outside the post office and look at the spotted cat beside them. She is the same height as Judy.

"Yes?" Judy watches as the cat scents the air.

"You are special to Wilde, we can definitely use that." Before Judy can do more then gasp in shock her arms are pinned painfully behind her back, making her drop the letters. James reaches for the cat only to be kicked in the gut, knocking him away from his sister. As he gets up they are surrounded by twenty mammals of varying size and species.

"Let me go! What do you want?!" A crowd gathers as Judy struggles. A coyote walks up to her and sniffs close to her throat. Judy stops struggling with him that close.

"Hmm. Where's Wilde?" James scurries to get to Judy but is held back by one of the wolves in the group, a duff grey color with black socks. The coyote glances at James then returns his focus to Judy. "She will not be harmed as long as everyone cooperates. Now, where's your Mate?"

"M..Mate!?" She stutters in shocked confusion.

"Nicholas Wilde. Red fox. Ring a bell?" The one holding her asks snootily.

"He...he is gone." Fear runs rampant through her body, causing her noes to twitch furiously. Not for herself but for Nick.

"I know he's gone. His mark on you is old. Where did he go?" Judy closes her mouth tightly and shakes her head. The Black footed cat pulls Judy's arms up, causing her to yell out in pain, for refusing to answer the coyote. "No matter, we'll just bring you along."

"No please! Let her go!" James struggles to break the wolf's hold on him. This draws the coyotes attention. "He's going to Cactus Creek, three days from here."

"James! No!" The coyote turns swiftly back to Judy using the momentum to add enough force behind the hit to her gut to knock her out. The black footed cat lets her fall and moves aside so the other wolf in their group can sling her over his shoulder.

"Please! I told you what you wanted to know! Don't take my sister!" Their leader stalks over to James.

"And I thank you for that, but having his Mate will insure Wilde's cooperation. If all goes well she will be released." He turns and leads his group out of town.

"Tell your sheriff, I hope he enjoyed his drinks." The Black footed cat calls before catching up to her group.

* * *

Fury rages through his stocky brown body, white hot and aimed at the other rabbit in the small room. "You knew a group of bandits was headed this was and you still ran your mouth?!" Stu stomps around the sheriffs office in anger.

"It was only about that damned fox so what's the big deal?" David Leaps asks with his head in his paws, nursing a hangover. It was early afternoon, shortly after the incident outside the post office.

"You got my daughter kitnapped!" The volume of Stu's yelling causes the sheriff more pain and he winces. "Give me your badge." Paw extended, voice low and threatening, Stu stairs down the former sheriff.

"You can't just fire me single pawdly. You need at least one other founder of the Tri-Burrows to agree, and I don't." David looks at him smugly.

"However, I do. Turn over you badge." A mostly silver grey rabbit of elder years enters the room. His voice strong but light.

"Christopher Bounds! What brings you here?" David shrinks in on himself.

"Your incompetence." Cringing more from the authority in the elders tone, David removes his sheriffs badge and gives it to Stu. "As punishment for the damage you have caused, I order that none of your kits or grandkits will be allowed to even attempt becoming sheriff."

"But they did nothing wrong!" Despite his pounding head, the Leaps Patriarch stands his ground for his family.

"True. However they have learned from you, and as such will most likely be the same kind of sheriff. I will not have this happen again." The elder bunny taps his cane for emphasis.

"I understand. What of those that come after?" David slumps back into his chair, wilting in defeat.

"The punishment ends with your grandkits. Their kits may try." Finished with his task, Christopher heads back out the door.

"Who should we have as the new sheriff?" Stu asks the retreating rabbit.

"If your daughter's fox can bring her back, offer it to him." David sputters out a protest that dies on his lips from the deadly glare Stu gives him.

"You better pray Nicholas brings her home." With that, Stu slams the door on his way out. Reminding David painfully of his hangover.

* * *

The first thing Judy notices upon waking is the throb in her middle. The next thing is the voices. Multiple murmuring voices she doesn't recognize. Confusion turns to panic as she remembers the events at the town square. Tears slide down her silky cheeks when she discovers her paws bound behind her back.

"Good, you're awake." She stairs fearfully at the coyote watching her. A leather strap catches her attention. Her eyes widen when she recognizes what he holds in his dusty paws. The pouch for Nick's token in one, the bullet in the other. "An odd keepsake to leave your sweetheart."

"Please give that back!" She struggles to sit up and manages it all under the watchful eyes of the bandit leader.

"I will, but first tell me. Why a Fox?" He tilts his head at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Weary violets regard him with caution.

"Why be mated to a fox?" He elaborates.

"We...we are not mated!" Despite her fear, heat rushes to her cheeks tinging them a red that is easily seen through her fur.

"Not completely, no, but you intend to complete the process eventually. So I ask again, why a fox and not another bunny?" He faces her fully, observing her.

"Why do you care? You plan on killing him anyway." She refuses to let him see her cry more even as his silence confirms her fears.

"It's an odd pairing. I was just curious. No matter, here is your trinket. Dinner will be ready shortly." After returning the bullet to the pouch then placing it around her neck, he leaves her to her thoughts. Looking around she notices the guards watching her. When the coyote returns with a bowl of soup she ignores him, effectively refusing the food. Stationed in a loose circle with cacti and tumbleweed scattered between them. As night falls and the stars peak out, Judy looks up and prays it will all work out without either of them dying.

* * *

Nick looks upon the town most believe to be abandoned. Some buildings crumble along the outside and no movement along the roads. Trepidation fills him at the thought of his upcoming task. As he walks through the dirt street, large ears pop into view from the saloon.

"'Bout time you got here Nick. You better have a hell of a reason for making me wait." A sand colored fennec fox calls out while exiting the building. Deep voice booming.

"Boy do I ever. Hey Fin, is Gideon around?" Nick looks over the other fox's ears as they enter the saloon.

"Right here. What can I do for ya?" Out from behind the bar walks a plump red fox.

"Trouble is coming this way. I happened to beat a coyote boss of a group of bandits at poker. Now he's after me." Nick sits with them at one of the few tables in the room.

"How does that make you late?" Finnic asks with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't but a Lady does." Both the other foxes ears prick forward at this revelation. Gideon sniffs the air.

"You found yourself a vixen?" The sandy colored fennec smirks at Nick.

"Not a vixen. A doe from Bunnyburro'." Gideon looks at him, his face paleing. "Which doe?"

"The one you're thinking of, Judith Hopps." Nick watches Gideon's ears pin to the side of his skull while tensing at her name. Finnic watches with interest. After a strained minute Nick lets him off. "Relax. I have no right to get angry at the scars when she's already forgiven you."

"She has?" Gideon inquires with a hopeful look.

"She never held it against you." Nick observes Gideon visibly relax into his chair. "Apparently she chewed out everyone that ran your family out of town. Told them about your father beating you and that dear sweet mother of yours."

"I should'a known. She was always too good for that town. Has the biggest heart around. How'd you catch her eye?" He is genuinely intrigued.

"You'll have to ask her that. If she still wants me, and her father doesn't kill me." His ears fall and a pained expression crosses his face.

"What'd you do?" Finnic's curiosity gets the better of him.

"When I heard those bandits were headed to Bunnyburrow looking for me, I dipped out. Right after I got her parents blessing too." Gideon's shocked look makes Nick hang his head in shame. "If all goes as planned, her family will be so mad that they'll tell the gang where I'm at and they'll leave her alone."

"You got it bad. Never seen you this way before." Finnic grumbles at him with amusement.

"What're ya going to do if it don't go as planned?" Gideon is reluctant to ask. Finnic nods his head, also wondering.

"It depends on what that coyote decides to do with Judy. They do anything to her I don't like, they wont live long enough to regret it." He bares his teeth in a snarl of anticipated anger. Finnic snorts his approval and Gideon nods in his willingness to help. They set about making plans for the inevitable encounter.

* * *

Judy collapses on the ground, exhaustion and lack of nutrition leaving her with no energy. Her dusty rose dress is ragged along the hem and is covered in the grime of travel. She warily watches as the group of mammal outlaws set up camp with excitement. After a bit, their leader walks up to her with a bowl of veggie stew.

"You should eat. You're not used to this kind of travel." He holds up the spoon, same as all the other times he's tried to get her to eat. Her stomach grumbles in its demand for sustenance.

"I can feed myself if you will untie me." He shakes his head still holding the spoon.

"We tried that and you ran. Can't have our insurance policy escape before our prey is caught now can we." He chuckles when her stomach grumbles again.

"I seem to remember not getting very far." She watches him place the spoon back into the bowl.

"Doesn't matter, I can't risk it. So you either eat now or continue to go hungry." He stairs silently, waiting for her decision. The only sound between them is the rumble from her belly. Still she refuses the food. When it is obvious she wont eat, the coyote puts the bowl down and pulls a strip of cloth from his pants. She watches with suspicious curiosity as he walks behind her. "Face forward and open your mouth."

Her ears shoot up in alarm and her eyes widen. She opens her mouth to scream only to have a wad of fabric harshly shoved in. Before she can work the offending material out he ties it in place. Tears of indignation trickle down her face and she tries not to gag.

"If your brother was telling the truth, your fox should be in the town just over that ridge." She looks to the rocky hill not even a mile away. Her heart constricts with worry. "Mike!" Without taking his eyes off her he calls over the lone fox of their group. "Watch her. The rest of you get ready. We're scouting the town."

Time passes. The sun sinks below the horizon, ushering in the night. 'Mike' watches quietly, eyes roaming over her form lecherously. He downs his cup in one go then walks up to her. She can smell the alcohol he added to his coffee. Her ears fall, her eyes widen, and she trembles when he runs his paw along her cheek.

"So soft. No wonder Wilde wants a piece of bunny tail." His paw trails along her neck and tugs her dress strap down. "How far does the white go?" He grunts and whines loudly clutching his paws between his legs. Judy struggles to stand and stumbles towards the distant hill. Her poor eyesight and uneven terrain make it hard for her to navigate. Before she makes it twenty feet, she is tackled to the ground. Scrapes and bruises cover her front, formed from the rocks and plants of the area. She hears him snarl and feels his claws rip the skirt of her dress. Strangled cries escape around the gag in her muzzle. Claws graze her thighs, barely touching. Then nothing but a thud and pained whines.

"You were told to watch her! Not touch her!" A gruff voice snarls behind her. Rolling over, Judy sees the coyote leader standing menacingly over Mike. She rises shakily to her feet, dress in taters and covered in branches of sage but still covering her important parts. The coyote turns to her. The rage in his eyes makes her shudder but she stands her ground, glaring at him. "Brave bunny, however it is not you who I am angry with, for now. Someone get her a blanket!" A warm heavy weight rests on her shoulders, stretching down to her ankles. Quiet whimpering draws her eyes to the fox on the desert floor. Half his face is mangled, bleeding from multiple lacerations. Her pupils dilate and her world goes black.

* * *

 **AN: For those wondering, Nick did not cheat. He is very good at reading mammals. That is extremely useful in poker. You can tell if they have a good or bad hand.**

 **Also I feel slightly stupid. I decided to check out how my story looks to all of you and discovered that the lines I put in to break apart the sections are not there. So everything looks like it all runs together. That is not how I wanted it. So I'm trying something new to separate them. Hopefully it works.**


	5. When the Lightning Strikes

The sun rises behind a sky full of dark rolling clouds. Wind whistling through empty buildings and overturned carts, kicking up dust. Tumbleweeds blown around as a small group of seven mammals appears. They are led by a medium sized tan coyote. A large wolf is carrying a bundle of grey and rose over his shoulder. When they reach the middle of town, the grey and black wolf drops Judy ungracefully in the dirt. As she struggls to her feet, paws still bound, the rest of the group spreads out from them taking up the entire lane. The small feline yanks Judy up by her ears. Her grunt of pain is muffled by the gag and the claws against her throat.

A short distance away, in the bell tower of the rundown school, a red fox cleans a long rifle. Across from him stands a fennec fox keeping watch. Large ears held down so as to not draw unwanted attention.

"Nick. They're here." Finnic's deep voice is laced with displeasure as he glances back at his friend.

"Let's get this over with." Nick stands and chambers a round.

"They have a bunny. I'm guessing she's yours." The red tod rushes to the tower opening with ears pinned back.

"Damn! Finnic.." His teeth are bared when he looks to the fennec.

"Ya I know. Just get her up here, I'll keep your girl safe." Nick places his long rifle next to the sandy fox then turns and heads down the ladder.

* * *

"Wilde! I know you're here!" The coyote's voice carries even with the wind fighting against it. "I've got your Mate. You've got thirty seconds before I let Rayn here have her fun."

Moments later Nick steps out of the school, walking towards them. Judy sees him and starts struggling. Rayn tightens her grip on the bunny's throat. Seeing this Nick bares his sharp teeth at the feline in warning. "I have what you want Conrad, so release her."

"And what is it we want exactly?" The cat holding Judy sneers at him.

"You want me and the money I won from your boss. I'm right here and you'll get the money when she's out of harms way." He stops by an empty cart, ten paces from them, with paws up.

"Let her go Rayn. She's no longer of any use to us." Conrad, the coyote, nods to the cat. Rayn lets go and shoves Judy towards Nick. A light drizzle starts as she stumbles to keep her footing, then runs to him. When she is in his arms Nick pulls her in tightly and turns around, putting his back to the gang. A risky move but it puts him between her and them.

"My friend, Finnic, is waiting in the bell tower. I need you to get up there quickly." As he whispers barely within her hearing, his nimble fingers undo her bindings and gag.

"Nicholas! There are more surrounding the town." Her arms encircle his neck and she squeezes. Nick holding her just as tightly.

"I figured that might be the case. I have a plan, but you need to get into that building." She kisses his nose then runs into the building he had previously left. Nick waits until her ears poke over the railing, then looks back to the gang leader.

"She's safe. Where's my money?" The coyote takes a step in Nick's direction, drawing his revolver.

"Buried all over town." He spreads his paws wide and gives them a come-and-get-me grin as lightning flashes, drawing their attention skywards. Nick uses this unexpected distraction to duck behind the empty cart. The thunder hits the same time Finnic shoots the grey and black wolf, dropping him instantly. Nick pulls his twin revolvers and fires over his shelter, panicking the rest of the group. As they find cover of their own, the rain pours in earnest. Then all hell breaks loose.

Bullets rain down on the coyote and his gang. A brown bear, not quick enough to get into the doorway of a ruined building, lets out a roar when he takes three shots in the shoulder close to his heart. The Meerkat huddles behind Rayn as she returns fire at the bell tower. Chunks of wood are ripped off the cart Nick is behind, as the rest of the small group fires upon him. One shot imbeds itself in his right thigh, causing him to yelp in pain. The sound of a second gun coming from the tower makes Nick suspect Gideon made it back.

During a lull in the hail of bullets, Nick chances a peak around the cart to take aim at anyone he sees. At that moment a marble fox pops his mangled face out of his cover, illuminated by lightning flashing. Nick fires quickly, catching him in the shoulder of the arm he had brought up to shoot with. The fox howls in pain over the sound of thunder and falls back into the building he had taken shelter in.

More shots are exchanged. The brown wolf taking multiple rounds in the chest, bleeding out slowly. As Rayn takes aim at the tower, Finnic already has her in his sights. Her face explodes covering the Meerkat in grime. Nick takes another bullet, this time through his upper left arm, from Conrad. More lightning with thunder close on its heels, lets everyone know the storm is right above them, and will only get worse, with mud making their footing precarious.

Looking around, Conrad notices most of his small troop were down and primarily out. With no back up in sight. "Wilde! I'll make you a deal!" Nick loads his last twelve shots into the six shooters. Not knowing how many were left surrounding them. "You come out and your bunny lives! Or I can just keep her! I doubt she'll survive my guys having their fun!"

Nick glances to the bell tower, heart racing. Ears pinned, he checks his pockets for any ammunition he might have missed. Coming up empty, he looks to the tower once more. Two gun barrels sticking out fire simultaneously before ducking back out of sight. Heartbeats later he makes his decision.

"Forgive me Carrots." He whispers this prayer then stands up with paws in the air. His guns hanging loosely from a finger each. Limping from the lead in his leg, Nick makes his way around the cart watching the rain fall from the sky, soaking everything in its path. More blinding light steaks across the sky being chased by rolling waves of sound. He waits to be shot hoping Judy isn't watching. When no more pain comes, he looks out at the road running through town.

What seems to be the entire Zootopia Marshalls is holding the coyote, who is now missing an ear, and what is left of his gang at gun point. More being led in, all cuffed. Each mammal soaked through. Nick starts laughing quietly at first then works his way up to hysterical as he replaces his six shooters in their holsters.

"Nicholas!" All panicked amusement vanishes when he hears her voice. Nick turns in time to catch his personal grey fuzzy bullet. Ignoring the pain in his left arm, Nick pulls her close and breaths in her sent. His fur bristles as the sent of other mammals, mingled with hers, registers. A rumble starts in his chest when he takes notice of her appearance. "Do not worry. Their scents will wash off, quickly in this rain. They practically carried me here, kicking and screaming most of the way too."

"And your dress?" His growled question surprises him. Clearing his throat, he tries again. "What happened to your dress?"

"Last night the fox...he...he tried..." Her noes twitches as tears threaten to fall. Nick tightens his hold more and looks for any fox he doesn't recognize. The growl rumbles from his chest, loader then the thunder, when he sees only one other fox. The marbled one he got in the shoulder. "Nicholas please. He is caught. He will face charges. Besides, all he managed to do was rip my dress before the coyote shredded his face. He got violent because I got him between the legs."

"Where you tied at the time?" His attention is back on her.

"I was tied the whole time. They only gaged me last night though." She buries her face in his wet chest. Her arms wrap around his torso, paws clutching his shirt. Nick ignores the fur she is pulling out in favor of making her feel safe.

"Sir." Nick turns his head to see a portly cheetah standing a few feet away. "We have a doctor set up in the bar. You can head there whenever you are ready to have your wounds looked at."

"You are hurt!?" Judy pulls out of his hold causing him to wince when it jars his left arm. "Why did you not tell me. Come on, we need to get you looked at."

"Alright Carrots, lead the way." She grabs the paw on his uninjured arm and gently pulls him to where the cheetah points.

* * *

"His arm is a through and through, but we need to dig the slug out of his thigh before we can stitch him up. Ralph, get him some whisky." The doctor explains while motioning to one of the other alpacas. They give Nick some whisky to drink then pour some in his wound. The two assistant alpacas hold him down while their older brother starts digging in Nick's leg.

Pain filled yips, grunts, and growls escape his muzzle during the ordeal. He never moves though, not wanting to make things worse. During the whole process, Judy hugs his head and Nick buries his snout in her neck. The alpaca holding his torso glances at her periodically, worry evident in his eyes. Nick notices but Judy is oblivious, cooing to him. Whether to keep him calm or herself, Nick can't tell. It takes an hour to remove the chunk of lead and a piece of wood from his thigh. By the end of it all Judy is tearful and Nick is ready to pass out. The doctor wraps him up, then leaves.

"I dun know how ya did it but ya managed to live through all them mammals shooting at ya." Gideon walks in shaking his head, little water droplets hitting the floor. The sound of rain letting up follows him. "Hello Miss Judy."

"Gideon!" Judy releases Nicks paw and runs up to her kithood bully, giving him a tight hug. "It is so good to see you. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Told you she forgave you." Nick chuckles weakly at the other fox's surprised look. "I'm glad you got here when you did. Bringing all the Marshalls sure helped."

"You brought them?" She releases him to look into his eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Sure am glad to have gotten here in time." Gideon nods while scuffing the floor with his foot. She gives him a big smile.

"You are wonderful Gideon." Judy gives him a light kiss to the cheek then returns to Nick. Gideon just nods again a little stunned, then leaves.

"Judith." Nick's voice is soft as he places his paw against her cheek. "Will you forgive me for leaving?"

"Of course I will. Just tell me why." She presses her cheek more firmly into his paw.

"I wanted you or your family to tell them where I was going. That way they would leave you alone, I didn't want them to hurt you. That didn't work out very well did it?" They are interrupted by a knock on the bar's doorframe.

"Sorry to disturb you two. My name is Bogo and I would like to hear what happened." A huge cape buffalo walks up to the table Nick is laying on. "Don't worry, it's clear who is in the wrong considering all the reports coming in from all the towns they terrorized."

"I was wondering, how did you all get here so fast? Is Zootopia that close to town?" Judy asks before Nick can comment.

"We were on our way to Bunnyburrow, hoping to intercept them before they got there. We ran into your friend who was on his way to get us." Bogo explains before motioning to Nick. "If you would enlighten me on why they were after you."

"Alright, but can I make a request first?" Judy pricks her ears at this and the cape buffalo nods, interested. "You know that marble fox with the whole in his shoulder?" Another nod while Judy's ears fall. "Hang him by his balls."

"What?" Bogo raises an eyebrow.

"He's the one that tore her dress. You can imagine how that would come about." Bogo nods and sticks his head out of the saloon.

"Fangmire! Add assault to the list of charges for that fox!" Murmurs sound throughout the square.

"Understood." A feline sounding voice calls back.

"He will face punishment for his crimes. However, the way he is punished will most likely not be what you wanted." He pauses in contemplation. "Though I do understand your reason for wanting him punished in that way, so I will keep it in mind. Now, can you tell me what happened here? From the beginning."

* * *

"Are you sure you are well enough to travel? You were just shot yesterday." Judy fusses over Nick's bandages that she just finished changing. The slightly bloody ones lying on the dusty bedroom floor.

"I need to get you home. They must be very worried." He gives her a gentle smile and opens his arms in invitation. "Besides, with everyone joining us we can go slow. It'll take an extra day or two but it wont cost me any extra discomfort."

"What if you aggravate them?" She gently steps into his embrace, placing her paws on his chest.

"We've got plenty of supplies, just in case." He rubs his muzzle between her ears to sooth her. "Plus I want to apologize to your parents for what I did, and hopefully they'll still let me keep you."

"You saved me from those bandits, they would be fools not to." Nick leans in, kissing her. They only stop when he hurts himself pulling her in tighter.

"Well that's inconvenient." She giggles at his understatement. "Hush you. Let's get everyone gathered." Judy steps out of his arms but grabs onto the paw of his good arm. Then they leave the room and head down the hall to the stairs leading into the bar. "I wish we could've found you something more appropriate to wear."

"I like wearing your shirt, and I doubt either you or Finnic would appreciate me wearing his clothes." She tugs the shirt of his that she is wearing straighter. The white fabric hangs down to her knees and is cinched around her waist with twine.

"You have a point there." They fall silent as they make their way down the stairs. When they reach the bottom Nick looks around. "Good you're all here. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Miss Judith, I can not in good conscience allow you to trek back to the Tri-Burrows in only your Mates shirt." An aged red vixen, standing next to Gideon, walks up to them holding a bundle of cloth. Completely ignoring Nick's question.

"My dress got ruined the other night when..." The vixen quiets her by holding up her paw.

"I know all about what that scoundrel did. So I took one of my old dresses and made you something more appropriate." She hands Judy the bundle.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey. I shall go change now." Nick watches her head to the pantry behind the bar for privacy, then turns to face the vixen.

"I thank you as well Anna. Though I will miss seeing her in my shirt." He glances back at the pantry then gets smacked in the shoulder by Anna.

"Do you really want others to see her in that getup?" Nick instantly shakes his head in the negative. "Good boy."

"Don't lament too long Nick. You'll be seeing her in something similar a lot more often in the near future. Best get yourself a ring quick." Finnic bursts into uncontrollable cackles at the many emotions his comment has brought to his friends face. Pleasure, excitement, joy, worry.

"A ring." He breaths out longingly, then starts patting his pockets. "I have my mothers here somewhere. I can get it resized and...and..what if they wont let me?"

"Who wont let you do what?" Nick jumps a foot in the air at her voice. Judy's ears are lopsided with confusion. One up, the other down. "Are you alright Nicholas?"

"Yup, just got distracted and didn't notice..." He turns to see her standing behind him in a pale yellow dress. Simple but well fitting. "That looks good on you."

"Thank you. Mrs. Grey is magic with needle and thread." She beams at Anna.

"Oh posh. Please, call me Anna." The vixen walks up to Judy and examines her. "I am glad it fits."

"Anna, thank you. I appreciate what you have done." She gives the surprised vixen a warm hug. "So, are we ready to go?"

* * *

It is noon on their second day out when their group runs into another. This one consists of twenty bunnies of varying colors. Lead by none other then Judy's father, Stuart Hopps. His tears out do everyone there, practically watering the nearby desert flora for the week. After nearly suffocating Judy with hugs he turns his attention to Nick. Said fox fears he is about to be shot again when Stu pulls him into a tight embrace. Thankfully, for the fox, avoiding Nick's injuries.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my little Judes." His tears soak the fur on Nick's shoulder.

"Gideon did the most. He brought the Marshalls, and Judy helped Finnic shoot some of the posse." Nick flinches when Judy's little paw hits the shoulder of his wounded arm.

"You better not downplay what you did." Angry tears form in her amethyst eyes. "You were going to let them kill you, just to spare me. You...you idiot!"

"I just couldn't stand the thought of them hurting you." He pries Stu off of him and pulls Judy in. Petting her ears to comfort her.

"You are lucky Gideon made it in time. I would have never forgiven you had you died. It is bad enough you got shot." Though she is angry with him she still burrows her face in his chest.

"Why are you traveling if you've been shot?" James asks while Stu hugs Gideon in thanks. Still crying.

"I needed to get Judith home." Nick explains over her head and James nods in understanding.

"Where'd you get hit?" He looks the fox up and down, not seeing anything obvious.

"His arm and his leg. The leg is the reason we are not further along." Judy peaks at her brother from the confines of her lovers arms.

"Alright boys, let's get a litter going." Nick and Judy look at Stu confused. "We're going to carry you back. No reason for you to injure yourself more. Plus, this'll be faster."

"You don't need.." He tries to protest.

"It's the least we can do after all you've done for our family." Stu delegates the bunnies with him to start on the simple stretcher.

"I also brought your family trouble." Nick tries again to refuse the help but is shooed away.

"You did nothing wrong Nicholas. So I don't hold you responsible." Stu makes Nick sit down on a nearby rock formation. Judy follows and stands next to him. "You were hurt saving my daughter. Bonnie would skin me alive if I made you walk."

"You let them carry you or I will stay right here." Judy steps in front of him, paws on hips, glaring. She squeaks in surprise when Nick grabs those same hips, pinning her paws, and pulls her onto his lap. Snuggling her as she straddles his hips.

Her ears go a deep red at the suggestive position they are in, causing her brothers to snicker. Nick smirks at her roguishly with half lidded eyes, then kisses her nose. "As my Lady wishes."

* * *

 **AN: The meaning of the word Litter that I use in this story is another name for a stretcher, one without wheels. So, no, I'm not talking about a litter of baby animals.**

 **For those still confused on the Coyote's actions: He is an outlaw with his own rules. Hostages are off limits as long as they are useful. When they are no longer useful, all bets are off. And he asks her those questions to get anything out of her that he can use on Nick.**

 **Happy (one day late) Independence Day! To my readers that celebrate it. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**


	6. Return to the Burrows

**Sorry it's late. Had a lot of things to get done today. Even got my thumb screwed by our power tool while my husband was installing security cameras. I was holding the camera in place as he put the screws in. Wasn't too bad though**.

* * *

"Stuart! Did you find them?!" Bonnie runs out of the burrow to meet the group, having been notified of their arrival by some of her other kits.

"Mother!" Judy pushes through her siblings to hug the elder doe.

"Oh Judith! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Her rapid fire questions come while she looks over her daughter. While this is happening, the bunnies carrying Nick let him down so he can limp over to his Mate. "Nicholas, why are you limping?"

"Got shot, no big deal." Bonnie releases her daughter to glare at him with paws on hips, in much the same way Judy is doing.

"And how, pray tell, did you get shot?" Nick opens his mouth to answer, only to have Judy beat him to it.

"He thought it would be fun to hold off the whole gang of gun using mammals until Gideon got there with the Marshals." Bonnie gives her daughter a stunned look.

"Gideon? Gideon Grey?" Everyone nods as the named tod works his way hesitantly to the front of the group. "Dear boy. Thank you for helping my daughter and her Mate. Will you forgive all of us who wronged you and your mother?"

"Of course ma'am. If Judy can forgive me for what happened back then, then who am I to hold a grudge. Ma raised me better than that." Bonnie gives him a tight hug while the red vixen of the group walks up behind him.

"Hello Bonnie." Said bunny looks up at the vixen.

"Anna Grey. I am very pleased to see you. And I apologize profusely for everything I said about you and your wonderful son." Bonnie lets go of Gideon and walks up to Anna with an apologetic smile.

"Water under the bridge. Besides, I've heard the whole town got an earful from Judith." Bonnie nods in confirmation. "Good. Less work for me."

"Alright BonBon, let's get everyone inside. They've had a long journey." Stu ushers his wife and Anna towards the entrance to their abode. "They will be our guests for a while."

"Hold it, I don't need..." A deep voice calls out from the crowd.

"Just except it Finnic. They wont take 'No' for an answer." Nick interrupts his friend. "I've tried."

"I guess it's better then trying to get a room at an Inn." The fennec fox grumbles.

"That's the spirit. You'll enjoy it here." Nick teases his friend while Judy pulls on his paw to get him moving. The main room of the top floor is packed full of excited and curious bunnies. Bonnie pulls a doe aside before sending her off somewhere. Finnic is swarmed by the younger kits.

"Woah, woah! Get off me!" Finnic yells when one of the kits snags ahold of one of his giant ears.

"Kits!" All the small bunnies freeze at their mothers/grandmothers reprimanding voice. "We do not climb or pull on our guests! Apologize now!"

A chorus of "Sorry" and "Sorry Mr. Fox" is heard throughout the room.

"Go outside and play, dinner will be ready shortly." Bonnie shoows the young kits out the main door then turns to Judy. "You need to get him off that leg. I have had Jennifer take some fresh bandages to Nicholas' room. I will bring your dinner when it is ready."

"Come on Nicholas." Judy pulls him down the stairs and towards a hallway.

"I'll see you later Fin. Play nice now." Nick waves to his friend while following his bunny.

"Don't worry about me, worry about 'playing' nice with your bunny." Nick's ears pin back against his skull, while the fennec laughs.

"Finnic!" He can hear more laughs from the room as he's lead along. "Carrots, you know I wouldn't. Not until after...not without your...I mean your dad would..."

"I know." He can barely hear her remark. They continue along in a nervous silence until they reach a door Nick recognizes. Before Judy can reach the handle, the door opens and a cream colored doe stands startled in the frame.

"Oh! Judith, Nicholas. I was just.." She starts before being interrupted.

"I know, Mother told me. Thank you for that." They trade places and Nick heads for the bed with relief.

"I will see you later Judith. Do not have too much fun, and do try to be quiet. We do not want the little ones to hear." The cream colored doe starts laughing at Judy's red face.

"Jennifer!" She shoves her sister away from the door before slamming it shut. Covering her burning face, Judy leans against the door.

"Um...Judith?" The concerned tone in his voice makes her peak out from behind her ears.

"I am sorry Nicholas. My family is just so...I am just embarrassed." She walks over to him, grabbing the basket of medical supplies as she goes.

"No worries. You heard Finnic. They all seem to have that one thing on their minds." He pulls her into a hug. "I'm just glad your dad was laughing along with them instead of trying to shoot me."

"I think he would let you get away with anything after that whole fiasco with the gang." She tilts her head to kiss the underside of his chin. "Now strip so I can change your bandages."

"Carrots?!" He looks at her a little wide eyed.

She huffs in annoyance with paws on hips. "I can not get to them with your shirt and pants on. You may leave your underclothes on."

"Right." He grins at her sheepishly then starts removing his outer wear. Once they are piled on a chair and he is again sitting on the bed, Judy takes a small knife from the basket. She uses it to cut the blood stained bandages off his arm and leg. As she reaches for the bottle of alcohol they use for cleaning, Nick stops her with a paw to her cheek. "When you're done, I want to make sure that _fox_ didn't hurt you."

"Nicholas, I told you.." She leans her head into his paw as she speaks.

"I know you did, but I need to see for myself." He uses both paws on her cheeks to make her look at him. "Please."

She looks into his pleading emerald eyes, ears tinging pink again, and nods. "Alright." Satisfied, he releases her face. Judy retrieves the jar of alcohol and pours some onto a wad of gauze. "Try to hold still, this will sting."

'Sting' was an understatement. The holes feel like they are on fire. The burning sensation travels through most of the wounded limbs. Even with the pain Nick holds still for his bunny with only the occasional flinch when more is applied. He whines in relief when she wraps his limbs in clean gauze and linen strips.

"I am sorry. Was I too rough?" She climbs up next to him on the bed.

"No. That stuff just burns, but it had to be done. Your turn Carrots. Which leg?" She blushes and squirms in place before answering.

"B..both." Judy near whispers but Nick still hears her. An inaudible rumble emits from his chest. "But he only grazed me. I swear his claws did not hurt me."

"Lay on your side." His voice comes out mingled with a possessive growl. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just..."

"A fox thing." She comments while laying down facing him.

"Close enough." Nick slowly examines her left leg. Moving the skirt of her dress up the higher he goes. His paws brush her fur aside so he can see the flesh beneath. He checks all the way up to her hip not finding anything. "Turn over." He's lost the growl with not finding any marks. Nick's immense concentration keeps him from noticing her heavy breathing.

Judy complies with his request and turns with her back to him. She muffles her pants with her paws as he begins his gentle examination of her right leg. The higher his paws go the more she trembles from the tingling sensations brought on by his finger pads on the back of her thigh. She flinches, letting out a stifled moan, when his paws reach her hip and his pads brush her rump.

"Did I hurt you?" Worry laces his question as he removes his paws from her. Frustration from the loss of contact makes her look back at him with glossy half lidded eyes.

"No. *pant* Your paws just..." The look she gives him, plus her panting, makes his ears stand at attention showing off the insides as they burn with realization.

"Oh! I'm s..." She grabs his face stopping his apology.

"Do..do not stop." His eyes widen at her words and she pulls him in for a passion filled kiss. Nick's tail poofs out in shocked pleasure as he succumbs to her will. Using his good arm to keep most of his weight off her, Nick pins her to the bed beneath him.

Their kisses deepen with their increased passion. Tongues exploring the others mouth. Nick's free paw caresses her thigh, eliciting a pleased sigh from his Mate. This in turn makes him release a rumbling purr. Judy's paws run through the thick fur of his ruff, then she drags her blunt claws in the opposite direction. When they break away for air Nick takes the chance to drag his teeth along the edge of one long ear.

"Nnniiiiiccc *gasp*" She moans his name and trembles in anticipation when he nips the black tip of her ear. Her paws clutch the fur on his bare chest so she can pull him closer to her and throws the leg he was caressing over his hip. Taking the hint, Nick slides his paw up to grope the cheek of her rear. The tips of his fingers play with the fluff of her tail making her gasp again.

"You're not wearing anything under your dress." His breath warms her ear as her face flushes from his words.

"That is because they got shredded along with my ahhh." She is interrupted by him nipping her shoulder.

"Hmm, I like it." He nibbles along her jawline before capturing her lips with his.

*Knock Knock*

"Dinner." Bonnie calls as she opens the door. Both bunny and fox freeze in terror. "Oh! Sorry to intrude. I shall just leave this here for when you are done. Enjoy yourselves."

They watch as her mother places two plates on the night stand then walks out, shutting the door behind her. They stare at the door for another minute before looking at each other.

Judy's fur bristles, her eyes go large as saucers as her face goes beet red. "Get off, Get Off, GET OFF!" Her voice reaches a high octave while she attempts to squirm her way out from under him.

"Ow. Wait Judith. Wait. Ow, alright, alright. Ow, Judith!" She had accidentally kicked his wounded leg in her attempt at escape. Only stopping at the pain laced call of her name, allowing him the much needed reprieve to roll off of her. "Bett.."

"Oh My Gosh! Nicholas, I am so sorry! Is your leg alright?!" Frantically she checks the bandage on his leg. Seeing no blood she calms down.

"I'm fine. You didn't hit it directly." He places his paw gently on her cheek. "Are you calm now?"

"Yes." She leans into his palm. "I forgot she was bringing dinner."

"Me too. Guess we got a little carried away there, didn't we?" Nick reaches over to the chair grabbing his pants.

"Yes...What are you doing?" She watches him stand up to put his pants on.

"I figured I'd go talk with your parents. Straighten things out before I'm cornered by an angry father with a pitch fork." After tying off his pants, Nick grabs his shirt.

"No!" Her outburst makes him pause. "I will talk to them. You need to eat and rest...besides, I started this anyway."

Chuckling, he pulls her into a hug. "I could've stopped it had I wanted to. Your fluff is just too hard to resist." He kisses her deeply while holding onto her fluffy tail. A startled squeak escapes her before she leans into him, running her paws along the back of his neck. A pleased rumble emanates out from his still naked chest, sending a shiver of anticipation through her.

"You should not start something if you do not plan on finishing it." She pulls away reluctantly.

"And if I plan on finishing?" A possessive growl accompanies his words with his paws still holding hers, shirt forgotten on the floor.

"Do you really want to face my father afterwards?" The look of panic that crosses his face answers her question. "I did not think so. Now eat, I will be back soon."

He fully releases her, allowing her to leave the room. Once the door shuts behind her, Nick sits on the bed and grabs a plate of vegetarian Shepherds Pie. While eating he pulls a bit of metal from his pants pocket. Hanging from the delicate silver chain is a simple gold band with a small emerald as its center piece. He watches it sway gently from the shaking of his paw.

* * *

"Mother?" Judy walks into the kitchen where her mother is beginning the cleaning process.

"Judith? What are you doing here?" Bonnie dries her paws on a dish cloth then walks up to her daughter. "Was he unable to perform after I left? I am truly sorry for that."

"Mother!" Judy's ears can't decide if they want to fall in embarrassment or stand up in shock.

"Do not sound so surprised Judith. We know he cares for you deeply. If you two wish to claim each other before your wedding, then so be it." Bonnie pulls Judy in for a tight hug, nuzzling her head. "Only if you truly wish to. Though I have no doubt on the matter."

"And..and father?" She looks at her mother in wonder.

"Planning the wedding with Anna right now." Bonnie pets the ears of her bewildered kit. "Go on back to your Mate and enjoy your evening. You both deserve it after the ordeal you have been through."

"Good night Mother." Judy heads back to Nicks room in mild shock. After entering she shuts the door quietly and turns to her fox. "Nicholas, they...oh."

Nick, still sitting shirtless on the bed, looks up at her with an intensity that makes her knees turn to mush. She leans her back against the door so she doesn't fall to the floor. "How did it go?"

"They...they." Judy gulps trying to rein in her scattered thoughts. "Mother was worried...that you could not...um...could not perform...after she left."

*snort* "Do you want to find out?" He gets up, slowly stalking towards her. Her noes twitches furiously while her whole body heats up. She doesn't need to voice her answer when he can smell it just fine. "Before we do, answer me this. One. Question." Using his good arm to lean against the doorframe, effectively trapping her against it, Nick pulls the silver chain from behind his back.

The dim light from the oil lamp shines off the gold ring hanging in front of her face. Her eyes focus on the gem the same color as her fox's eyes. She gasps, snapping her eyes to his. "Will you marry me Judith?"

"YES!" Her answer is so loud it hurts his ears, but he doesn't have time to even flinch from the pain before he is tackled to the ground by his personal fuzzy bullet. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times Yes!"

"Carrots! I need to breath." She sits up off his chest, scooting down to his hips, releasing her death grip from his neck. Propped up on his elbow, Nick looks into the beaming face of his bunny and holds the ring up to her again.

"It is so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Carefully, she takes the ring and chain from him. The ring, she can see, is too big for her delicate finger. So she slips the chain over her head. "When did you have the chance to get it?"

"It was my Mothers." He stops whatever she was about to say with a finger pad to her lips. "Before she died, my Mother told me to only give this to the mammal that completes me. She would agree with me that you are that mammal."

"Oh Nicholas." Using her paws to guide his muzzle to hers, she gives him a gentle kiss. "I Love You." Using the muscles in his abdomen to sit up fully, Nick holds her face in both paws to kiss her deeply. His tongue caresses hers gently while she moans into his mouth. Her paws grip his chest fur tightly. His run along her back unbuttoning her dress. Judy breaks the kiss with a gasp and a whisper of his name.

Dark brown, almost black, paws run through soft grey fur eliciting another moan from his bunny love. The yellow fabric slides off her shoulders bunching at her elbows. "If we continue, no one will be able to take you from me. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I will never want anyone else but you." She kisses the side of his muzzle then stands up, allowing her dress to fall into a heap around her feet. Nick watches her walk slowly to the bed. "Are you going to join me?"

His wounds are the only thing keeping him from moving quickly as he gets up off the floor. He walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She runs her paws down his hips, removing his pants and undershorts. Nick nibbles along her neck and collar bone, emitting a low rumble. She flicks her tail brushing it across his sheath, causing it to twitch in anticipation. "I figure I should explain the fundamentals of fox intimacy before we go any further." She nods for him to continue as he strokes her front. "Foxes have what we call a knot. These knots form at the base of our foxhood. What they do is *cough* seal our seed inside out Mate to increase the chance of conception. We will be tied together for different lengths of time. Each time." Her panting increases with each brush of his paws.

"I do not mind cuddling." She wraps her paws behind her around his neck.

"It's not just about the cuddling. I'm a fox, you're a bunny. I'm bigger then your body is made to take. The knot gets bigger still. Meaning I might hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." He explains, running his teeth along the rim of her ear. Judy had continued flicking her tail while he was talking, teasing him. She pauses her fiddling with the fur on the back of his neck to contemplate the information Nick has given her.

"I love you Nicholas, and I trust you with my life." She turns around in his grasp to face him. Shivers run through her at the feel of his length brushing across her belly. Glancing down, Judy takes her first look at an aroused fox. Amethyst eyes widen at the size of it. Not in apprehension, as Nick was expecting, but in wonder.

"Oh." She breaths out.

"That's a boost to my ego." He chuckles, which makes his crimson shaft quiver. She looks up into his eyes and stands on her tip toes to kiss him. With him distracted she wraps her paws around his length, stimulating him. "Carrrooots."

"Yes Slick?" Judy smirks against his lips. His paws fondle her rump while his knees weaken.

"Last chance." Nick nuzzles her neck breathing in her sent, trying to keep control of his instincts to claim his Mate.

"Stop talking and" His mouth on hers silences her as he lays her down onto the bed. Gentle paws scoot her into a better position before exploring her soft body. Whimpers escape her mouth as he works his muzzle down her chest. Nibbling and licking further on the path to his ultimate goal.

 **(If you wish to read the lemon/sex part, you can find it on under WinterWulf. I can have this section on that site but not this one. Sorry)**

Collapsing onto his side while continuing to empty into his Mate, Nick pulls Judy tight to his chest. He begins a slow and loving grooming of her ears while she catches her breath. "How are you feeling Carrots?"

"Wonderful." She tries to snuggle back into him, stopping when his member pulses in her. Gasping from the sensation Judy continues. "I will probably be sore in the morning but it was oh so worth it."

"Hmm same. I just hope I didn't pull any stitches." He shifts until he can pull the blanket over them.

"Do they hurt?" She looks over her shoulder at him concerned.

"Not much." Nick continues to administer his cleaning. Judy begins to relax against him and starts dozing off. Her breath evens out letting Nick know she has fallen asleep. He nuzzles her head getting comfortable. "Good night Judith. I love you."

* * *

"Do you think they did it?" A light brown bunny doe asks her cream colored sister.

"I hope so, but I worry about his wounds stopping him." They whisper while standing in front of Nick's closed door.

"I doubt two little holes will stop him. Not with how badly they want each other." James comments, walking up to them. Causing the two does to jump.

"James, do not scare us like that." The cream doe punches her brother in the shoulder.

"James." The black buck flinches. "Jennifer." The cream doe flinches. "Lily." The light brown doe flinches. "You know I can hear you, right?" Judy's voice is low with sleep and irritation.

"They're just curious Fluff. Don't be too hard on them." Nick's voice is accompanied by a chuckle.

"They woke me up. I was comfy." James knows what comes next if you are unfortunate enough to anger Judy.

"Um Judy, I just got here. They're the ones that woke you. Please don't hurt me." He starts backing away slowly.

"Nicholas not now." Panting can be heard from behind the door. "Keep your paws to yourself." Three sets of bunny ears stand up, all tinged pink. "Lily is out there. *gasp* She is too young to..." Her moan darkens their ears to red. Lily covers her mouth with her tiny little paws.

"Run little bunnies. While she's distracted." Nick's voice rumbles. James picks up Lily and tears off down the hall, Jennifer right behind him.

"You are a naughty fox. You better finish..." Was the last thing they heard as they left that hall and entered another leading to the living area.

"James, put Lily down! What is going on with you three?" Bonnie walks over to them when they rush into the room.

"Judy and Nick...oh my gosh." Jennifer puts her paws on her burning cheeks.

"They started...um you know. While we were standing there." James looks sheepishly at his mother.

"What were you doing outside their room?" She looks at them skeptically.

"We were just seeing if they were awake." Lily scuffs her foot on the ground.

"That's not what it sounded like to me." Lily glares at her brother.

"Then you deserve the embarrassment for disturbing them." Bonnie reprimands them then turns to the kitchen entrance. "You three can now assist me with breakfast." Three groans accompany shuffling feet behind her.

* * *

"Wake up my love." A mumble was her reply. "We already missed breakfast. I would hate for you to miss lunch. You will need it to finish healing." Running her claws along his back does more for waking her fox then her words did.

"Mmmmm. Lunch sounds good." He runs his claws gently down the rim of her ear, causing her to coo in pleasure. "But you sound even better." He pulls her down for a kiss as his stomach makes itself known.

"Let us get you fed. We have plenty of time for other activities." She helps him out of bed so they can get dressed before heading to the dining room.

* * *

"Judith, Nicholas, so glad you could join us." Bonnie greats them as they enter the dining area paw in paw. "I was beginning to wonder if we would need to sent someone with food."

"It was difficult to ignore his stomach. What is for lunch?" Judy inquires.

"Salad with toast. We have fried crickets to put in the salads for our guests. If they want them." She holds up a large bowl with the crickets.

"That is very much appreciated. Thank you Bonnie." Anna walks in followed by Stu.

"Nicholas! May I have a word before you sit down to lunch?" Stu asks.

"Of course Sir. I'll return soon Judith." He nuzzles her cheek before following Stu to his study. A decent sized room full of shelves lining the walls. An antique desk sits in front of a painting instead of a window. The shelves are full of books. Most, bound in some kind of fish skin, are ledgers going back many generations.

"Sit down please." Stu waits for Nick to sit before starting. He paces slowly behind his desk as he speaks. "Do you still plan on going to Zootopia?"

"That is the plan. It's the only place my friends and I can find decent jobs." He answers, watching Stu's movements. "Finnic and I are gunfighters, Gid is a baker. You'd think it'd be easy for us but it's not. All because we're foxes. Fin and I might have it a bit easier because they expect us to be violent, though they would also expect us to rob them instead of help them. But Gid..."

"What if there was a position here for you and your friends?" Stu pauses in his pacing to look at Nick.

"With all due respect Sir, we're not farmers." He starts but the bunny stills him with a raised paw.

"I'm not talking about farming. Even though you did very well for the time you were here." Taking a cleansing breath, he continues. "Do you know why Judith was taken? Specifically?"

"It is because she is special to me." Nick looks at his paws, blaming himself.

"Yes and no." This gets his attention and Nick looks at Stu confused. "They only knew to look for her because the _Former_ Sheriff couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Former?" He inquires.

"Yes. First he tells them that you had been here. Then he goes and tells them that you were last seen with my daughter." The angered look on Stu's face finds its twin on Nick's. "That's why they sought her out and found your mark on her. Only then did they decide to take her."

"What has happened to the _Former_ Sheriff?" His hackles rise as he thinks of the rabbit that caused his Mate to be captured.

"We striped him of his title as you can guess. To make it worse, neither his kits nor his grandkits can become sheriff." Stu starts pacing again while explaining David Leaps' punishment.

"Good. Maybe later generations will be made of better stuff." Nick unclenches his paws when he realizes they have tightened.

"That's what Christopher, the other founder, thought also. Until then, we need a new sheriff." The Hopps patriarch watches as the implications sink in.

"You want ME to be Sheriff?" Nick's voice is colored with surprise.

"It was Christopher's idea. The Grey's will be welcomed back if they wish to stay. Anna was always the best seamstress and Gideon can have his own Bakery. I bet he'll give the other Bakeries a run for their money. As for your other friend, Finnic, he can be your Deputy." Stu finally sits in his chair behind the desk. He pulls out two glasses and a bottle of whisky. After pouring some in each glass, he offers one to Nick. "The pay may not be as grand as in Zootopia, but this is a guaranteed position. And one of status." Nick takes the offered glass in numb paws. "What do you say Nicholas? Will you take the job?"

"Can I have time to talk it over with Finnic?" He asks, face contemplative.

"That's all I ask for. Let me know what you two decide." Stu drains his drink and puts the bottle away before standing. "Now let's get you back to your bride-to-be."

"You know about that?" The comment snaps him out of his daze. After gulping down the whisky, he returns the glass to the desk then follows behind the sturdy brown bunny.

"I knew that was going to happen before you left. However, I distinctly remember telling you, that you were not to find out the answers to certain questions till the wedding night." Nick flinches and his ears flatten against his head. "But this is Judith, and there's no stopping her from getting what she wants."

"I'm beginning to learn that about her." They make their way back to the dining room, and their respective Mates, sharing a smile.

* * *

A few hours later sees the little band of mammals from Cactus Creek crowded into Nick's room.

"Hold up. They want us as Sheriff and Deputy?" The Fennec Fox looks at his friend as if he is speaking in tongues.

"I was shocked too but apparently the eldest founder suggested it. Now it's the talk of the Tri-Burrows." Nick watches his diminutive friend wear a hole in the floor of his guest room.

"And they'd be fine with Ma and me sticking around?" Gideon asks for the third time.

"Like I said, they would not say anything against it. Essentially, none of them want to face Judith's wrath again. And Stuart assured me of it." Gideon smiles at his mother who just chuckles.

"I gotta admit Nick, what they're offerin' is better then what I expect we'd find in Zootopia." Finnic looks off, imagining. "A position of respect."

"Another thing to consider Nicholas. If you stayed, Judith would not end up feeling lonely without her family." Anna says this as she walks past him to leave, briefly placing her paw on his shoulder. "I vote we stay." She has her say and then she was gone.

"I grew up here. I vote we stay." Gideon follows his mother out.

"Well Fin, what do you think?" He turns to his oldest friend, hoping to make it unanimous.

"Didn't cha hear me? Better then out prospects in Zootopia. And I can already see your answer." Nick grins at the reply.

"It's settled then."

* * *

 **AN: First off- Happy Friday the 13th! Go out and cause Mischief! Second- There is only one chapter left, that isn't completely writen. So I hope to have it ready by next Thursday. If it's late you will know why. And Third- If it is late I hope it will be worth the wait, however long that is.**


	7. Epilogue

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have reasons/excuses, I might put them at the end though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks later, after his wounds have healed, Nick and Finnic are called to the Sheriff's Office. Upon their arrival they see, what seems to be, every mammal in the Tri-Burrows has turned out for the occasion. Thousands of bunnies, with other prey and a few preditors interspersed among them. They walk over to the bunny that called them out, a chill wind blows through as the rabbit starts to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out today. For those who don't already know, weeks ago a posse of bandits came through town and kitnapped my daughter." Stu's voice carries over the gathered crowd, demanding their attention. "They were after Nicholas here and discovered that he and my little Judith are Mates. So they took her to get to him. As a point of interest, they wouldn't have found out he was even here had David Leaps not opened his mouth about Nicholas."

Murmurs reign throughout the square. Those who had not heard confirming with those who witnessed everything. Shouts of outrage over Judy's treatment can be heard along with questions of David's punishment. Few are heard wondering about Nick and Judy's courtship while Stu struggles to regain the crowds attention. A shrill whistle pierces the air as many mammals wince in pain.

"Thank you Nicholas. As I was saying. Christopher Bounds and I have striped David of his role as Sheriff. As further punishment, none of his kits or grandkits can apply for the position either." He allows the gathered group to stew for a bit. "Eventually their family may prove themselves worthy of the title, but until then Nicholas will be our Sheriff and Finnic, his friend, our Deputy."

"What makes them qualified?!" The crowd parts for a dusty brown buck. "What makes them 'Worthy' of those titles?!"

"Dan, go home. Before you make a fool of yourself." Stu glares at the Leaps buck.

"Your daughter has made me look more of a fool for courting her. Had I known she wanted a pred I never would've given her the time of day." Dan spits in disgust. "She must be mental for choosing outside her species." As he speaks the cleared area around him increases in size. Dan fails to notice this and Nick's angered growls.

"Choose your next words carefully kit." Finnic, who had remained silent till now, warns with a snarl.

"Or what? You going ta bite me?" The buck mockingly asks.

"Catch." Finnic flips a small coin high through the air towards Dan. A shot rings out, causing many mammals to duck. Dan is too shocked to do more then stand with his paws out to catch the piece of metal. When it lands he looks at the bullet sized hole in the very center then back at Nick, who is putting a revolver back in its holster.

The crowd, recovered from the gunshot, squeezes in close looking at the dime in Dan's paw. Those that can't see are told of what transpired. The square fills with so much noise none hear Stu shouting to regain their focus. Nick is still glaring at Dan who has yet to move or look away.

"Quiet!" Finnic's deep voice booms over everyone, getting them to fall silent. When there is no more comments being made he addresses Dan. "That answer your question's?"

He just nods his head vigorously, eyes wide.

"Anyone else want to voice any objections?" Heads shake in the negative all over the place. "No? Good. Fair warning, if you have any later you may take them up with Judith. She would just _love_ to help with them." Many faces pale at the hidden threat in Stu's words. After a good minute of staring down the crowd Stu steps up to Nick and Finnic. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out two chunks of glinting metal. Stu pins a gold Sheriffs badge on Nick's chest then a silver Deputy star on Finnic's. Cheers roar across the gathered mammals as Nick and Finnic are presented to them.

Nick's signature smirk is in place while Fin has a disgruntled frown on his muzzle, not used to this kind of treatment. The red tod waves and elbows his shorter friend. This gets Finnic to snort before waving as well. Shortly thereafter the crowd disperses. When the square is cleared of those not having errands to run, the three mammals head off towards the Hopps' burrow.

"Judith will be very proud of you Nicholas." Stu claps him on the back as they walk.

"For what Sir?" Nick looks at the buck in confusion.

"For not mauling Dan. No matter how much he deserves it." He replies with a bit of heat behind his words.

"He's not worth dirtying my paws over. Besides, he only said those things because Judith wasn't there. None of them want to be on the receiving end of her ire do they?" Nick smiles at the thought of what Judy would've done to Dan had she been there.

"Did you see their faces? All scared of one doe. She is good with a rifle though, so I can see where they're coming from." Finnic comments with a chuckle.

"How many of those bandits did she get again?" Stu inquires, loving to hear of his daughters exploits.

"She got that bear who was trying to take shelter, then the brown wolf in the chest multiple times. All with a gun meant for Nick. The thing looked too big for her but she insisted on helping." Finnic described with admiration in his eyes.

"Looks like James was right in teaching her how to shoot." They continue their travel in musing silence after Stu's comment.

 **-Later that night-**

Nick is putting away his badge when Judy steps between him and their oak dresser. Her parents had moved them into a bigger room, together. It was one of many made for those kits that were married but had elected to stay in the burrow. They had a fox sized bed brought in for Nick, which is perfect for the two of them who like to cuddle. Four posters of oak with a matching frame. Runners along the top hold the thick grey curtains that flow around them when closed, to keep in the warmth.

"How did it go this afternoon?" Judy helps him unbutton his shirt, mostly so she can run her paws through his soft cream chest fur.

"Well enough until Dan showed up." Nick tosses his shirt into a corner before picking her up and placing her on the dresser, skirts pooling around her.

"Oh? What did he have to say?" She pulls him closer by his belt then nuzzles his throat.

"Nothing intelligent, to be sure. He wanted to know why Fin and I got the Sheriff and Deputy jobs. Then bad mouthed you." She pauses in her loving touches at this. "Fin warned him to watch what he said. When he didn't, Fin tossed a coin."

"Why toss a coin?" Her head tilts in question.

"So I can shoot it mid-air." Judy's eyes widen in wonder. "It landed right in Dan's paw, minus the middle of it. You can confirm it with everyone from the Tri-Burrows."

"How did you manage to hit it?" She continues her ministrations along his chest and stomach.

"Lots of practice." Nick rumbles his reply and leans into her, spreading her legs apart.

"What happened after that?" She kisses along his jaw line.

"Your father informed them that if they had any complaints they could take them to you. Judging by their reactions, I doubt that will happen." He starts working on the buttons of her dress.

"I am not that scary. One would think you, who can hit a coin in the air, would be more frightening then me." He slides the fabric off her shoulders and nips along behind it.

"They seem to think so. Just ask Finnic." The top of her dress meets the skirts as he talks, revealing nothing but grey silky fur underneath.

"Later." Judy pulls his muzzle down to meet hers. When they break for a breath she whispers in his ear, "Take me to bed." Not needing any more prompting, Nick picks her up and moves quickly to the plush bed. Leaving behind the fabric that had been sitting around her lush hips. After laying her down gently he removes the last of his restrictive clothes. 

* * *

**Two Months Later:** **Spring**

Nick opens the door to a small bakery. The big picture window smashed in and covered with cloth. The gold lettering no longer readable. A round fox tod is sweeping up the last of the glass as the sweet smell of blueberry pie floats through the air.

"Haya Nick, glad you could make it." Gideon looks up from his work.

"Hay Gid, what you got for me?" Nick grabs the dust bin to help with the clean up.

"Didn't see who dun it but the rock's over there. I'll let you sniff it first." After putting the shards in the bin Nick heads over to the counter with multiple treats positioned on the shelves behind the glass. Sitting on the smooth surface is a paving stone the size of Nick's hind paw.

"Could be a bunny but I'd wager it was one of the bigger mammals around here." He leans in and sniffs at the rock. It is a scent he vaguely recognizes. "Sheep. I'll grab Fin and head over to the Woolter farm." The other tod flinches at the name.

"Don't be too harsh on them. I don't want to cause any more trouble." Gideon walks Nick out of his shop, Nick taking the rock with him.

"It depends on if the guilty party makes this easy or not. I still have to do my job Gid." He places his paw on the other tods shoulder.

"I know, I just..." Gideon shakes his head looking at his feet.

"Ya. At the very least whoever did this will be replacing your window, those things are expensive." He leaves heading to his office in search of Finnic. He finds his diminutive friend leaning back in a chair snoring away. "Finnic!"

"Ghaa! Wilde! What you do that for?" Finnic nearly falls backwards out of his seat. After recovering, he glares at Nick.

"We got a case. Someone threw a rock at Gideon's window. We need to talk to the Woolter's to see which one did it." Nick paws over the offending stone.

"You sure it's one of them?" Finnic asks while sniffing the rock. "Yep, definitely sheep and they're the only sheep family in the 'Burrows." He gets out of the chair and follows Nick out to a small-ish farm. The house is surrounded by a white picket fence lined by roses. A barn sits just behind it outside the barrier with two smaller outbuildings, presumably the garden and tool sheds. As they get close to the main building they are met at the gate by a black sheep around Judy's age.

"Sheriff Wilde, Deputy Lister. Is there something I can help you with?" She leans against the gate with a smile.

"Hay Sharla. As much as I'd like for this to be a friendly visit, we got a problem." Nick sighs while shaking his head.

"What kinda problem?" Sharla furrows her brows in concern.

"A paving stone was thrown through Gideon's window early this morning. It smells like sheep sadly." Nick paws over the stone and Sharla starts in surprise. "I take it you recognize it?"

"Ya, it's from the rose beds. One went missin' a week ago. Mom was pissed, she laid them herself. Come'ere and I'll show ya." She opens the gate and motions them threw. They follow her to a back corner of the yard where they can easily see a spot missing its stone.

"Do you have any idea about who might have taken it?" Finnic asks her after they reach the corner.

"Not sure. I'd have thought none would dare anger Mom but here's the proof. Let me get everyone out here." Before heading inside she gives Nick back the stone. Within ten minutes, the whole Woolter family is in the crowded back yard with Nick and Finnic.

"Sharla, what is this about?" A cream colored ewe inquires.

"Sheriff Wilde found your paving stone." Sharla answers her Mother.

"What do you mean? Where?" She directs her questions at Nick, who has been watching one member fidget a bit.

"It was thrown through Gideon's window this morning. When I sniffed it, the only mammals I got was Gideon, me, and sheep. Now I hate to ask this, but does anyone have something to tell me?" He looks purposely at a ram the same color as his Mother. This causes all other family members to also look at the fidgeting young adult.

"Gareth?" Sharla asks incredulously.

"What have you done?" Their Mother stares him down, really making him squirm.

"What do you want me to say! Ya I threw it, I don't want him here!" Gareth yells, chest heaving.

"Why? What has he ever done to you?" Sharla steps in front of her younger brother with hooves on hips. He looks away with his mouth tightly closed. "Answer me Gareth! Why?!"

"Because...because he, you.." He withers under her glare.

"Because I what?" She grabs ahold of one of his ears and all but growls at him.

"Because you like him and he wont even look at ya. You're pinin' after him and" Sharla tugs on his trapped appendage stopping him cold.

"And you think throwing a rock through his window is going to help me?! Now he's going to hate me, because of you! Arg!" She releases his ear roughly and storms away, shrinking in on her self.

"You, young mammal, are going to replace that window. And you better apologize to him at the same time." Mrs. Woolter reprimands her son.

"How am I to do that?" Gareth pleads with her.

"By working at that bakery of his till your debt is paid off." He tries to protest but is cut off again. "If I hear that you have been difficult or disrespectful to Mr. Grey in any way, Sheriff Wilde has my permission to lock you up. Do I make my self clear?"

"Perfectly." The young ram shivers at the tone coming from the elder ewe then tears off into town.

"I am sorry for his behavior. He is still young and trying to figure out his emotions. Him and Sharla are very close." The Woolter matron remarks to Nick, watching her son leave dust in his wake.

"We all have trouble with that at one time or another. Truthfully, Gideon didn't want to press charges. I'm glad something could be worked out." She smiles a little at this information. "I'll send Judith over to check on Sharla. She looks like she could use a friend right now."

"Thank you Sheriff. Will you check in on Gareth from time to time? Make sure he is not causing anymore trouble?" She asks him gently.

"Will do. Have a nice day." With that, Nick and Finnic head back to their office. They stop in at the Hopps' food stand to talk with Judy first. After a bit she leaves the stand in the capable paws of her siblings and heads over to visit with her old friend. 

* * *

**Start of Summer**

A red fox tod walks into a medium sized, two story home. The exterior is painted a cream color with light peach trims. The shutters are open, the curtains fluttering in a gentle breeze. White door shutting gently behind the fluffy tail.

"Ma, you working?!" Gideon calls out into the spacious house.

"Up in the sewing room!" The soft voice of his mother drifts down the stairs. He wonders up the polished wood steps and down a cream hall to the open door at the end. An older vixen is sitting at the window looking at a small mannequin dressed in white.

"How's her dress comin'?" Gideon stops by his mother, admiring her work.

"Nearly done. Just the final touches left before her fittings. Have they chose a day yet?" Anna looks up at her son, who gives her a huge grin.

"The anniversary of when they met. This comin' harvest." Her soft smile grows with this answer.

"That is just adorable, and gives me plenty of time to make the outfits for the wedding party." She turns in her seat to the back wall of her workroom. Lining the wall are various papers with sketches of dresses and suits with swatches of fabric pinned to them.

"So work is goin' well?" He asks, looking at the same wall.

"So far. The 'Burrows seem to be warming up to me. I believe it is mostly due to our connection with the Hopps'." Anna stands up and faces Gideon. "How is your new helper handling things?"

"He's doin' better. Gettin' the hang of things. I'm sure glad we was able to handle things this was instead of havin' him charged." Gideon scuffs his hind paw.

"Is he still angry with you?" She leads him out of her workroom and down the stairs.

"I don't think so, not anymore. He seems to be enjoyin' his time at the bakery, and it gives me someone to talk to." They enter the quaint kitchen and Anna starts making tea.

"That is good to hear. And how is his sister doing? Sharla was it?" The red vixen asks slyly while boiling the water.

"Ya, Sharla's good. She stops by to check on Gareth most times." He smiles gently.

"Do you get to talk with her while she visits?" Anna walks to the table with two steaming mugs. After placing one in front of Gideon, she takes hers to the seat across from him.

"Ya, most the time." His tail sways slightly, knocking against the chair leg. "It's nice bein' able to talk to her. She seems to have forgiven me for what happened before. Like Judy did." He sips at his tea looking out the kitchen window. Anna just watches him with a knowing smile.

 **Hours Later**

"Judith please, be reasonable." Nick follows her into their room. He shuts the door behind him as Judy crosses the room facing away from him.

"I am being reasonable Nicholas. I just refuse to let you mess with it. I had thought you would be happy with that." Her shoulders are tense with her anger as her foot taps the floor with a rapid motion.

"I am but, don't you wish to wear it?" He pleads with her, tail tucked.

"What do you think I am doing with it? Everyone can see it." She turns to him holding up the silver chain with the gold band. "Does this not count as wearing it?"

"Yes but.." He tries, only to be interrupted.

"No! No more!" Nick flinches at her words. "It was your Mothers, and it is special to you. So I will not have it resized." She glares at him, then gentles a bit. "It is the last thing you have that connects you to your parents. The ring will remain as it is."

He sighs, tail swaying, and smiles at her. "Alright, you win. I wont bring it up again." Opening his paws wide in invitation, Nick waits for Judy to make a move. He doesn't have to wait long. She burrows into his chest, paws around him. Nick wraps her up in his arms and tail. "Get ready for bed. I'll apologize to everyone."

"I am sorry." He quiets her with a soft kiss then releases her, heading to their door.

"I'll be back soon." The door shuts gently behind him.

* * *

Nick enters the dinning hall to murmurs. Sighing, he walks over to Stu and Bonnie sitting at the head table.

"Everything okay Nicholas?" Stu inquires with concern as the rest of the room quiets down.

"Ya, just a little spat." The fox tod waves off the question.

"Spats are never little with Judith." Bonnie interjects.

"Alright, not little. It is however resolved... Well mostly." He scrunches his brow in thought.

"Mostly? It was about your Mother's ring correct?" The Hopps matron asks, confused.

"Yes. I want to resize it to fit her but.." Nick starts.

"She wont let you." The brown buck finishes for him and Nick nods in confirmation. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Not bring it up again." He remarks with chagrin.

"That does not seem to please you though." Bonnie stands up and walks over to place a gentle paw on his shoulder. "Why not buy her a new ring?"

"It's cheaper to resize my Mother's. If I get her a new one we wont have the money to get a house of our own." He explains as gently as he can, not wishing to offend.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need to. She wouldn't be the first kit to start her family here." Stu joins them beside the table. "Just think about it. Find what makes you both happy."

"I want to be able to put a ring on her paw during the ceremony, not around her neck." Voicing his wish makes him pause in thought, considering things. "We would only be here another year, two at the most. Alright, I'll get her a new one. The best I can." Mind made up, Nick gives them a mock salute before returning to his Mate. 

* * *

The Harvest Moon shines its brilliant orange light through the curtains of Judy's little tent, situated in the middle of a field recently harvested. Judy stands in a pool of this light staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her dainty paws cover her shocked mouth while the other mammals there with her stand back and smile.

"You look beautiful Judith." The vixen whispers. In her paws she holds the final piece. A small tiara with shiny tulle hanging from its back end. Judy turns around to look at her loved ones and friends, eyes bright.

"Anna." She breaths. "This..."

"It is well worth everything I put into making it to see that look on your face." She silences Judy with a raised paw. "The only payment I will take is Nicholas' reaction to seeing you. Now turn around so I can put your veil on." The grey doe complies and holds still as the tiara is nestled between her lowered ears. Her sister, Jessica, then applies a touch of her makeup.

"You are done." Jessica steps back to admire her work.

"Not quite." Bonnie walks up with a box held in one paw. "This is from Nicholas." Judy takes the small item from her Mother. When she opens it, her face scrunches in confusion.

"What is this?" She asks.

"It is your ring. Take it out." Her Mother replies with an encouraging motion.

"I can see that it is my ring. Why do I have it?" Judy pulls out the gold band with the emerald stone. Instead of a long silver chain, it dangles from a pale blue silk ribbon. She admires it lovingly.

"He wanted you to wear it. As your something old and something blue." Bonnie takes the ribbon from Judy's paw and places it around her neck. With the ribbon being shorter then the chain, the ring lays against the hollow of her throat. Judy touches it with her paw, missing the feel of the metal against her fur.

"And what is he to give me during the ceremony?" Her voice begins to get husky from the tears peaking out of her eyes.

"You will find out when the time comes, now stop crying before you ruin all your sisters work." This causes Judy to giggle as Bonnie dabs a handkerchief at her eyes. They all check their own makeup and dresses once more as they wait. Light music floats in on the breeze.

"Places everyone. Judith, your veil." Anna motions her over and pulls the tulle over her face and tiara. Then she and Bonnie exit the tent heading for their seats.

Outside the tent, Nick and his groomsmammals take their places. Nick awaits his bride at the silk covered alter, with Christopher Bounds behind it. Dressed in a cream button up that matches the strip of fur along his underside. Over that he has a dark green, almost black, vest and matching slacks. On his vest is a boutonniere of the flower known as Sand Blazing Star, a cream color that compliments his fur and shirt. The night air is cool but not cold enough for a coat.

Finnic, his best mammal, waits by the ladies tent in a suit of rich green. Pinned to his chest is a boutonniere of Desert Lupine and Sand Verbena. Gideon and James wait with him in much the same outfit, only a shade or two lighter, down to the purple flower boutonnieres.

First out of the tent is Lily in a lavender dress of cotton with an overlay of lace in a darker shade. Tied to her ear is the same flowers as the males. She caries a white basket overflowing with many flower petals of white and purple. James leads her to the start of the procession as they wait for the others. Next is Jessica in a matching dress with a tiny bouquet of the same flowers. Gideon meets her to stand behind Lily and James. He starts shaking a little which makes Jessica giggle. When Sharla steps out his jaw goes slack. Her dress is of an amethyst colored silk trimmed in plum. The silk is embroidered in little white lilies. In her hooves she holds another tiny bouquet of flowers. Hers has a mixture of Desert Lupine, Sand Verbena and White Wooly Daisies.

"Thanks suga but you might want to compose yourself." Sharla directs this comment at Gideon, touching his jaw gently for him to close it. This makes him go a darker red under his fur. She then stands with Finnic as the music changes.

After a beat, James leads Lily down the aisle as she delicately lays petals along the path leading to Nick. When they are a third of the way, Gideon follows behind with Jessica on his arm. As they reach the spot James and Lily were when they started, Finnic and Sharla start their own slow march along the flower petal path. Hundreds of mammals watch this while the orchestra plays a soothing tune.

The music falls silent when all of the wedding party are in their places beside the alter. Sharla close to the alter leaving enough room for Judy, next to her is Jessica then Lily. Finnic stands next to Nick with Gideon on his other side, followed by James. This gives Nick a clear view of Judy's tent. He fidgets as Stuart, dressed in a charcoal suit, pulls a curtain aside and reaches a paw in. He first sees Judy's paw with a simple gold bangle on her wrist. One he has only seen Sharla wear. Then she steps fully out as the orchestra starts The Wedding March and his breath stops.

Grey fur is draped in white silk so pure it shines in the moonlight. Her arms are covered in fine lace just past her elbows. The bodice clings like a second skin, with skirts that flare at her hips and cascade down to her toes. Her veil makes it so Nick can't see her face clearly, only a hint of blue where her neck is. Lace edges every part of her attire, sparkling like fresh snow. Held in her delicate paws is a bouquet of Desert Lilies and Ghost Flowers, entwined with white silk ribbons. Stu and Judy walk slowly towards the alter. As they get closer he can see lilies embroidered in white all along the hem of her skirts.

Nick remembers to breath when his vision spots, blocking his view of Judy. He takes a half step in her direction before Finnic stops him. Judy's quiet giggle makes him swallow his nerves, never taking his eyes off her.

They reach the alter and the music fades into the night. Stu raises her veil, giving Nick his first look at his bride. Judy kisses her Father's soft cheek as he sniffles then turns to her groom, giving her bouquet to Sharla.

"I'm giving her to you because I know you can keep her safe, and because there is no stopping her anyway." The gathering laughs at Stu's remark and Nick only nods still looking into her amethyst eyes. He then takes his daughters paws and places them in Nicks before taking his seat next to Bonnie. Christopher clears his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for joining us on this special occasion. It gives me great pleasure to join these two wonderful mammals in matrimony. It is rare to see mammals so truly in love as these two are. Brought together by odd circumstances to form a bond not even the threat off death could break. Let us now hear the vows they make unto each other. Nicholas, you may go first." The old rabbit motions to the fox who starts, just now remembering others were there. With a sheepish grin he begins.

"Judith, I never thought I'd find the one mammal that my Mother said would complete my soul. But here you are, more lovely them I could have imagined. If I could redo our meeting, the only thing I would change would be the harm you took. Although it was little, it still pains me that it even happened. I will strive to never let you be hurt again." He places his paw on her cheek, caressing it. "Without you I would fade away. You will have my heart forever. To keep or break as you see fit."

"Never." She breaths out in response to the last of his words. He chuckles softly and touches his forehead to hers. Christopher clears his throat before motioning for Judy to start. "It is hard to follow after one with so silvered a tongue." This gains another bout of chuckles from their guests. "My family had nearly given up hope of ever finding me a husband, and I was right there with them. None made me feel anything, I was not drawn to them the way I was to you that day you came into town. A gentle fox stuggling with the unwarranted hatred of a small minded mammal. The way you handled yourself made me want to get to know you. The more I knew, the harder I fell."

She smiles softly at him. "Then you left, and I thought I would die." Nick whines at her words trying to convey his guilt. She silences him with her finger on his nose. "Some would say I am overstating, that I would have been fine. But it hurt so much that I could not move. My heart is yours as much as yours is mine."

"Now for the rings." James steps forward at the old rabbits words. He gives Judy Nick's and slips Nick Judy's without her seeing, then returns to his spot. When Judy tries to pull her paws free of Nick's so she can remove the necklace he stops her. She looks to him confused but he only winks. "If there are any who would oppose to this union, they can shove it." The gathering cheers and he gives them a bit to calm down. When they do, he faces Nick. "Do you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, take Judith Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and care for, now and forever?"

"I do." He slips a gold band onto her finger as he says this. She looks at it shocked. Engraved on the band are small swirls with two entwining hearts in the center. Inside one heart is a single oval emerald and in the other, an oval amethyst. Judy places her free paw over her mouth to muffle her sob as tears flow down her fur. Nick brushes them away while Stu tries and fails to contain his own sobs.

"Do you, Judith Laverne Hopps, take Nicholas Wilde to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and care for, now and forever?" Christopher asks her.

"I do." Her voice wobbles and she fumbles with his ring. Nick takes her paws back in his when she manages to get his ring in place.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss..." They kiss deeply before he finishes. Everyone cheers or laughs. "your bride." Nick pulls her flush against him ignoring everyone around them. Judy follows his lead and clings to his chest, dislodging his boutonniere. They break for air to more cheers making both blush.

"Let's get to the reception. The faster we get it over with the faster I can get you out of that dress." Nick's whisper his hot on her ear sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. She nods her head in agreement.

The reception is simple, although big. Tables are brought out and dispersed around the field. Food is piled on some and gifts on others. The rest are used by everyone there to sit at. Hours later the cake is brought out. Gideon presents a large, three tiered masterpiece of blueberry and carrot cake covered in tiny pawmade frosting flowers. All in white and purple. They feed each other a small piece before the rest is dished out. Only the top tier is saved.

Before they can leave, Judy is stopped by her Mother and Father. Stu gives Nick a key on a strand of twine. This causes both of then to tilt their heads in question.

"What's this for?" Nick is the first to ask.

"The key to your new home." Stu closes Nick's fingers over the chunk of metal.

"What do you mean?" Judy looks from Stu to Bonnie.

"Nicholas used the money he had been saving to buy a home on that ring." Bonnie gestures to the new band on her paw.

"Why?" She turns to her fox, still holding his arm.

"You didn't want to have my Mother's ring resized and I wanted to put a ring on your finger. That was the only way. We were just going to stay with your parents till I could save up again." He explains then looks at the Hopps couple. "So what's this about a new home? I didn't hear anything about it."

"We know. Most of the 'Burrows chipped in." Her Father places his paw on Nick's shoulder and gives him a slip of paper.

"You two deserve it. Go claim it. Your things are already there." Bonnie shoos them away before they can protest anymore. They comply and head off in the direction of the center of town. Following the directions, the paper leads them to the very edge of town to a simple house. It is only one story with glass windows and shutters.

"Wow." Judy's voice is just above a whisper. Nick just smiles at her as she takes it in. With her distracted Nick takes this chance to scoop her up into his arms and she lets out a squeak of surprise. He then opens the door and caries her over the threshold.

"Welcome home Mrs. Wilde." The door shuts as they share a kiss of pure joy. 

* * *

"Two years." Nick comments to himself while sitting at the dinner table.

"Hmmm?" Judy looks at her husband lovingly.

"I have been Sheriff for two years. Who would've thought. A Fox, Sheriff of Bunnyburrow. And Finnic has so many does chasing him that he doesn't know what to do." He looks at her and his emerald gaze softens even more. "I don't know how it can get any better."

"I know of one way it can." Judy gets out of her chair and saunters over to him.

"Oh? And how is that?" Instead of answering, Judy takes his paw and places it on her midsection. Nick is confused till he feels movement beneath her fur. "Is that...Are you...?"

"Yes." Her smile is radiant as tears of joy shine in her lavender eyes. 

* * *

****

**I couldn't find an actual last name for Finnic so I used the last name of his voice actor.**

 **All the flowers I named are real, you can look them up if you want.**

 **Now for the excuses...reasons for the delay: Writers block, nothing wanted to come out. Then the power company decided to shut off the power to the city for maintenance without warning people. Lost a bit of writing there. Then my husband stole the computer. Then people needed my attention. Then my husbands bike was stolen and we had to handle that, guy was caught but they have yet to recover the bike. But mostly writers block/procrastinating.**

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**


End file.
